


Grey, Almost Black

by ReadingFan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mating, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingFan/pseuds/ReadingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Peter and the role Stiles played in it leaves him feeling confused , but he tries to push it from his mind and carry on with his life. However his growing distance with Scott leaves him feeling adrift and he finds himself making unlikely allies with Derek's new and growing Pack. Just as Stiles is settling down as a human member of the Hale pack however , Peter comes back , spinning Stiles's emotions and the packs dynamics out of control again.</p><p>Canon divergence after the end of season 1. Peter still comes back to life. No kanima. Alpha pack will make an appearance eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress but i have most of the story thought out so i hope to be updating often. This doesn't have a beta, and although i will read over it the best i can , there will probably be some mistakes sorry! feel free to comment any ideas or criticism. hope you enjoy.
> 
> NOTE: this work is currently on hold until mid December , as i'm immensely busy with uni work , I will be finishing it though!

When I was making the Molotov cocktails there was only the thought of protecting those I cared about in my mind, it wasn’t until I was listening to the pain filled growls and yelps and smelling the burning flesh of Peter Hale that I fully realised what my plan actually entailed. Burning a man who spent 6 years in a coma after he and his family were burned alive… no matter what he’s done I couldn’t help the flash of guilt I felt, but I pushed it from my mind.  This man had HURT Lydia , had BITTEN Scott and my best friend wanted to be human again, and I’ll do all I can to help make that happen especially since really it’s my fault he was bitten in the first place. It’s been said more than once that I care almost too much for those I love but not enough for others. I know I’m not good. Not like Scott is. But I’m ok with that. I wouldn’t just die for those I cared about, I would kill, unremorsefully.

To some extent I understand Peter’s plan , I Know that if someone had burned my family alive I would have gone for revenge, and not in the law and order way my dad would either, but with blood like Peter. But it doesn’t matter, Peter could kill, maim and torture those responsible for the fire all he wanted for all I care, in my book they deserve it, but he was going after MY friends , and I may not have serious skills with a crossbow, or super strength and claws but I remembered how to make the Molotov cocktails, and so if I had to burn Peter’s flesh from his bones to help Scott, then so be it. I never said I was good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was kneeling over Peter who now lay in a mess of flesh and ash, still alive, lips moving, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying from where I was standing. I looked over to Scott, he needed to finish it, become human again so he and Allison could date without the threat of ACTUAL dismemberment from Allison dad, but before I could call out to him to move his ass I caught movement from the corner of my eye.  Derek raised his clawed hand and swiped it across Peter’s throat blood spraying in an arc. I sucked in a shocked breath and just froze, that back stabbing Prick! I looked to Scott who just stood there staring at Derek with this sad betrayed look on his face and for a moment I felt such an all-consuming rage at Derek I couldn’t think, the feeling doesn’t even make sense, I knew it was long shot that Scott killing Peter would cure him anyway but looking at Derek standing over Peter corpse I wished for another Molotov cocktail. I was brought out of my stupor when Derek spoke, and I didn’t just hear his words, but felt them, it made me shiver and goose bumps broke out on my skin.

“I’m the Alpha now”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I Walked into my house feeling numb wanting a shower more than ever before, I felt dirty , like my skin was infused with the burning flesh I could still smell on me. I rushed upstairs with the plan of taking the longest shower I could with the water burning hot, that was until that caused me to think back to the heat of the flames rolling off of Peter’s wolfed out form and quickly turned the water cold. After cleaning my teeth I walked into my room and got under the covers on my bed and checked my phone. Nothing.  After Derek’s announcement everyone kind of split up to go home all in a shocked stupor I suppose, at least that’s how I felt. I saw Chris say something to both Derek and Scott before he dragged Allison home but I don’t know what. Scott give a mournful howl and just ran into the woods already wolfed out again, so I’m guessing whatever Chris said to him it wasn’t him giving his blessing to the Allison and Scott, Romeo and Juliet love affair, as for what he said to Derek I have no idea, Derek’s expression didn’t change from his scowling brooding look, but it rarely did. Jackson also spoke to Derek before he drove me home and I didn’t like the smug look on his face on the drive either , it was more smug than usual and that’s a sort of smug I didn’t think was even earthly possible , id worry more about that except right now I couldn’t quite make myself.

My mind was blank , it was shocking , I guess I finally found a cure to ADHD , forget Adderall and breathing exercises to ‘clear the mind’,  try life threatening situations with a sprinkling of  death, blood and violence , works a charm apparently. My phone dings with a message. I look and it’s from Scott.

_I’m ok. Going to see Allsion. Speak in school tomoz .S_

School… shit, normal routine. It feels wrong, like things should be different. I don’t even know why I feel like this everything else that’s happened I took in stride , in fact id admit to myself I’ve been pretty excited about it . Scott changing, dead bodies turning up, mystery to solve, a whole new word to discover and learn, it’s amazing and more than a little scary but I don’t think I would change things, not really , at least not everything. Don’t get me wrong I feel guilt about dragging Scott into the woods that night he got bitten, and I wish my best friend didn’t feel so conflicted about being a werewolf, but I wouldn’t want to go back to how life was. I feel like I know myself now , I don’t like everything I’ve learnt , but I know I’m not just a loser geek. I can be brave , loyal , strong , and I know that even though I’m at a big disadvantage from being a ‘weak’ human , that wouldn’t stop me from trying . I’ve also learned that the black and white world of good and evil I’ve read in so many comics is very much not reality , there’s grey and I’m very much in it , a grey that’s closer to black than white.

So no I haven’t felt this strange feeling that I still can’t name since the whole supernatural world came crashing into my life. I know that even if Scott had killed Peter and turned human tonight life wouldn’t go back to how it was no matter how much Scott might wish it. Hell I’m a human and I can’t stop from sticking my nose into the world and I don’t have the hero complex Scott has, Sure I’ll fight for those I care about no matter what, but everyone else can fight for themselves as far as I’m concerned. I know Scott doesn’t think like me though, he will want to save anyone and everyone he can, and saving people’s lives from the “bad” guys would be that much harder without werewolf muscle that’s for sure.  So I should just chalk this night up as another supernatural frenzy, wright down anything new I’ve learned in the information I’m collecting on the supernatural and move on like always. Except… just as I’m about to fall asleep I recognize what it is I’m feeling, I’ve felt it before, it’s a feeling that settles in your bones carving into them so that even when the initial feeling heals you’re still marked by it… loss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I push all of last night, and the confusing feelings that come with it, deep down in a place where they can’t be analysed and drag myself out of bed. I keep as quiet as possible while getting ready and skip breakfast (not that I had much of an appetite) so as not to wake my Dad who I know was out late last night as he had to deal with Kate’s body at the old Hale house ( I know Derek was going to bury Peter’s) .On my way to School I text Scott asking him to meet me outside so I can get an update , but he didn’t reply and he’s not there when I pull up though his mom’s car is.  As I head in I see him with Allison by her locker and walk up to them.

“Hey, Did you not get my text?” I could tell by Scott’s sheepish expression that he did but choose to ignore it .

“Sorry! I needed to talk to Allison” I ground down my frustration even though he was supposed to have talked to her last night but she’s probably upset about Kate so I shouldn’t act like an ass about it . 

“Whatever , so what’s going on now? Have you spoken to Derek? Is he going to-”

“Why should I have spoken to him! He’s not my Alpha!” ok…

“ugh… he isn’t?”

“No way! How can you even ask that?! He can be an Alpha all he wants, but he’s not mine” I could understand Scott’s point, I don’t think I’d take very well to having no choice but to follow someone’s orders. Especially Derek’s. I grunt in agreement.

“Ok, but we may need his help at some point , it’s a good idea to keep track of what’s going on” not that I like that fact very much but there’s only so much you can get from google and most of what you do get is a load of crap.

“Why? , if any other problem comes along , the Argent’s can keep us in the loop that’s what Chris said last night he wants to work towards a truce” holy shit! I couldn’t help but be sceptical, I mean wasn’t he just trying to kill Scott?

“No shit!? He’s cool with you and Allison?” in answer both Allison and Scoot shift on their feet in silence and I narrow my eyes at them suspiciously, as I wait for an answer, I take the time to really look at Allison and notice her less than perfect hair (which is a rarity in itself) and her red puffy eyes, it’s strange she’s even in today. I wonder if word about Kate’s death has gotten around yet and take a look around the school hallway, I notice a few prolonged glances at Allison, looks with pity and whispered conversations , small towns can suck sometimes. I feel like I should say something or hug her or something, but honestly Kate was a raving lunatic, and a complete bitch so I’d feel like a hypocrite so I don’t . It’s Allison who finally answers.

“ Not exactly , in fact he said he’d only offer a truce if Scott and me stay away from each other” by the time she finishes she whispering and I can’t help but feel for them , that is until Scott finishes

“We will just have to keep us a secret , I mean the truce will be handy , I have better control now but I still don’t know much about werewolf’s” now that’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one, but I don’t think learning from the goddam hunters is a partially good idea.

“Are you crazy Scott!” ok I may say that a little more loudly than I intended and a couple of nearby freshmen look over so I lower my voice and practically hiss at him  “You two are not exactly subtle you know, with the loving glances and secret rendezvous. And what does a Truce really even mean? does going without one mean that Chris and his hunting buddies will be actively hunting you? And you’re willing to risk your life so you can keep getting- ” Shit! I almost went way to far then, I take a breath before carrying on “look I don’t mean to be an asshole , but can’t you two just take a break , just until things calm down from the killings and- ” Allison is frowning at me now and cuts in before I can finish.

“Hunters follow a code you know, if Scott doesn’t kill anyone then…” before I can think better of it my mouth opens and I say what I’m thinking

“Ye right and your family is known by all by how well they follow the goddam code aren’t they?!” I didn’t need to see Allison flinch or the way she pales to feel guilty it’s the truth but it’s not Allison fault after all, and she just found out the aunt she thought she loved is crazy and killed a family of innocent people ( werewolf’s or not) including children and then that aunt is murdered... yep im an asshole,  What I said is harsh and uncalled for I don’t even know why I’m so angry. Before I can apologise Scott takes a step closer to me and I realise the looks people have been giving to Allison are now focused on all three of us and is turning into all out staring.

“What the actual Fuck Stiles? This has nothing to do with you anyway! And besides who are you to tell me to have a break with MY girlfriend, you wouldn’t know what it’s like, since you’ve never had one! Hell you had to get Allison to practically blackmail Lydia into going to the dance with you, and then when she did she ditched you and then got attacked so don’t go judging me! You-“ he’s cut off by the bell , he looks up then simply storms off , Allison’s already gone though I don’t know when she did. I walk to class , feeling like shit , everything he said hit to close to home , he’s right about Lydia and I did overstep with what I said to them, I guess I didn’t bury the feeling from last night as deep as I thought. I can’t help but be angry as well though, because despite what he thinks it IS my business, I’ve been with him through all of this, stayed by his side even when he lost control of his wolf and tried to kill me for fuck’s sake! More than once! And I did it, and would do it again because were bros, he would do the same for me. We have never argued like this before, we have been best friends since elementary school so we have had our squabbles, but we never went personal like that, we never hit each other insecurities like Scott just did, and what sucks the most is no matter how angry I am over it I can’t be completely sure that I didn’t deserve it. I sigh as I enter my English class, it’s going to be a long day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been three days and Scott and me have yet to make up (and yes I’m aware of how that sounds). I don’t like it, it feels strange having something like this between us. We have grown a little apart these last couple of months what with him spending more time with Allison , but I never felt sad about that (not much anyway) as I know how crazy he is about her , but maybe that little bit of distance affected us more than I thought as I can’t help but think that we would never have argued like we did if we were still as close as we were a couple of months ago , and if we did we wouldn’t have gone this long before forgiving each other. I’m not angry about it anymore , I’m ready to call it a bad day and forget about it to be honest , but  just haven’t had the chance to talk to him about it yet in fact I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me .School Is pretty fucking lonely without him I know that much .

Things with my dad is more than tense to, it tears me apart that I have to lie to him , and the looks he keeps giving me , so full of disappointment it makes me want to just hug him and tell him everything so he will know I’m not as bad as he thinks I am. He suspects I know more about what happened to Lydia than what I’m letting on, probably thinks I’m protecting the person who done it or something, at this point I think he would believe I was capable of that, if only he knew I actually helped kill the person who did it , I don’t know if him knowing that would be worse. He’s grounded me and tried to get me to talk to him, the grounding doesn’t really bother me especially without Scott being around , and the talks he tries aren’t much of anything, it’s as if he’s given up on me ever answering with the truth anyway and he doesn’t want to hear the lies.

On the fourth day, a Saturday, Lydia Is released from the hospital, I’ve been going around to visit her after school ( my dad allowed me that much in my grounded rules) , she’s confused about what happened and can’t remember everything ,she keeps asking me questions though ones I don’t bother answering not even with lies. I’m just so sick of the lying with my dad that I couldn’t bring myself to do it. She knows I know more than I let on and I know when she’s ready she going to ask me what happened and not leave it be until I answer. I think she deserves to know, I can’t imagine being attacked like that then thinking I’m going crazy because what I think happened is impossible. Also we don’t know what’s up with Lydia, she was bitten but she didn’t turn or die that’s unheard of (apparently) , I’ve tried to research it but haven’t come up with anything  and she is acting strange ,she gets this lost inner look on her face sometimes and misses parts of our conversation, but that could be PTSD or something but I’m not risking it and going to keep an eye on it , it seems everyone else has forgotten about her .

Mostly I’m going to tell her because I’m selfish. I want someone I can talk to , besides she’s a fucking beautiful genius she can only be a help ( don’t know why the beauty is important but I can’t help but include it). I don’t think I have feelings for her anymore , not anything past friendship anyway which is strange and I don’t know when exactly that happened , it’s been a while I think I’ve simply gone along with my normal ‘I’m gone for Lydia’  actions out of habit or …something. I just want to get it all out . So when she turns up at my doorstep at around noon that day I don’t say anything I just let her in.

She looks good , great even , her hair in perfect waves , make-up impeccable , attitude high on sass , but somethings not quite right , I don’t know what it is , most wouldn’t notice it , but years of crushing on her means I can pick up on the change. She sits down on the sofa looks up at me and says simply.

“Tell me everything you know” I look at her, seeing that slight change, that new vulnerability in her eyes and then I tell her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I’m done she looks at me for a long time, and then says

“He’s dead?” I can’t place what her face looks like and I answer simply

“Yes”

“Good” I feel a little angry at that.

“Good that’s it?”

“Stiles, you just told me that werewolf’s are real , that Scott is one , which by the way explains a hell of a lot , that my best friend comes from a family of werewolf hunters , who’s aunt is responsible for killing the hales ,except for the crazed uncle who after 6 years in a comer killed his niece to become alpha then went on a killing rampage on those responsible for the fire and was the one who” there’s a small hitch in her breath at this point before she continues “attacked me , then Derek Hale killed him and now he is the one who’s the alpha werewolf , so yes right now all I can possibly think to say is good”

Once she’s finished I just look at her for a minute , I don’t even know why I was angry at her before , I mean she’s taking it pretty fucking well actually.

“How come your taking this so well , I mean …how can you just believe what I just told you” at this some of Lydia’s sass comes through she sits up straight flicks her hair over her shoulder and says , with a bit of censure.

“This is ME your talking to you know, I knew something strange was going on in this town” she quiet for a minute while I fight my smile , it’s easy to see why I was so caught up in her. She continues. “Besides I saw some things when I was attacked and when I was in the video store with Jackson… oh my god! Jackson! , that’s what he was on about!”

“What do you mean?” thinking back to Jackson smug face the other night , I realised I probably should have found out what’s going on with that before.

“When Jackson broke up with me “ she gets a small frown on her face at this I know that it hurt her more than she lets on “ he said things… about moving on and getting better , I bet he’s trying to get the bite”

“Ye well I’m sure Derek isn’t stupid enough to bite-” I cut myself off thinking about how Jackson helped out the other night , and the talk he had with Derek afterword, I know if Derek wants to increase his power he needs a pack, and with Scott denying him as alpha ,right now he has no pack to speak of.

“Shit! Jackson as a wolf would be the worst fucking …” I trail off again reaching for my phone to ring Scott.

“Hey!, I wouldn’t have chosen Scott as a werewolf either you know! who says Jackson is going to be so bad “ I stop dialling for a second to look at her and then ask

“Seriously?” she looks at me for a moment then gives in

“Shit ok , what are you going to do?” I don’t answer for a moment as the phone connects to Scott, he sounds out of breath.

_“Not now Stiles”_

Then he hangs up. Shit I forgot about our argument thing.

“Shit , I guess I’m going to go see Alpha Derek , probably wasn’t a good idea to send Scott anyway with how he’s feeling about him right now” Lydia huffs a little before responding

“I don’t know why he’s so angry I mean becoming a werewolf looks to be the best thing that happened to him, just look at his popularity , why would he want to become human again?” I make a non-committal noise

“Ye I think the whole thing with his girlfriends father trying to kill him takes the shine off the popularity thing”

“mmmmm I guess” she doesn’t sound convinced though , for a genius she sure does have some weird priorities. I go to get up and she speaks again “so where do we go to find Derek?” wait…

“We?”

“Yes WE , I’m not being kept out of the loop this time! No way , besides Derek’s hot” I think for a couple of seconds.

“True” she looks a little shocked at my agreeing, I haven’t really let it known to everyone that I’m bi , Scott knows and so does my dad… and now I guess Lydia. I carry on before she can respond though. “It’s just I don’t know whether I was supposed to let you in the know about …” I growl and make slashy claws at her. After giving me an un-impressed look she responds.

“I was attacked by a werewolf so he will just have to get over the fact that im” she air quotes the next “in the know” she pauses before she continues “besides maybe he will know more about why I haven’t turned” she has a point.

“ Ok , I don’t know where to go to look for him actually , I guess the old Hale house” she looks at me sharply

“Wait he doesn’t like live in there does he?”

“Well… I guess” Now that I think about it that’s pretty fucking awful, not only is the place barley standing, but living where your family died seeing and smelling all their burnt out belongings… I frown, and Lydia frowns back at me and we just look at each other for a minute, letting the awfulness of that sink in.

“Why though? I mean my dad sorted out their wills and insurance when his family died and I know him and Laura were left with millions… and I guess that’s all his now” she whispers this to me.

“He came here to look for his sister when he hadn’t heard from her , and then the whole thing with the Argents, his uncle ,and becoming a wanted man thanks to Scott and me… maybe he hasn’t had the chance to get somewhere”

“God , losing most of his family in a fire then losing his sister to his uncle then having to kill his uncle , I mean that’s…” she doesn’t continue and I feel like shit because I never thought of it like that , and how many other ways is there to think about it really , I guess this is another example of how I only feel for those who I’m close with. I mean it killed me to lose my mom , hell it still kills me , to lose what he has…after another couple of seconds of silence I stop thinking about it.

“Come on, we’ll take my Jeep”


	2. Bad Dream

After pulling up to the old Hale house me and Lydia jump out of the Jeep, just as my feet hit the ground I hear.

“I meant to visit you” Shit! I jump in the air and bring my hands up in a karate like fashion ready to kick ass, but then I recognise the voice. Jackson. I reluctantly lower my arms. He’s standing there not looking at me but at Lydia, Lydia freezes for a moment before standing up straight and replying haughtily.

“OH! You MEANT to visit did you. You mean when I was in the HOSPITAL after I was ATTACKED , you MEANT to visit, but what?... had to wash your hair? Had to…” she trails off for a moment which is disappointing I was rather enjoying her raving, Jackson was actually starting to look guilty. “God! You did it didn’t you? You got the bite?” At this I turn my head sharply towards Jackson , he doesn’t look all that different to me , same smug asshole as always …except maybe the way he’s holding himself or… before I can carry on that train of thought I have my second near heart attack of the night when I hear.

“You mind telling me how Lydia knows anything about Bites, Stiles?” Coming from RIGHT behind me , I yelp (a manly yelp I might add) and turn to face Derek who’s using those impressive eyebrows to scowl at me . Before I can answer Lydia turns sharply from Jackson to glare at Derek.

“Because he told me everything, I mean considering I was attacked by a werewolf I think I should be told what’s going on don’t you?” Derek’s answer was simple.

“No” My eyes widen at this, I knew Derek was brave but boy did he have some balls going up against Lydia like that. Lydia eyebrows climb her forehead and she gives Derek her most condescending look.

“No? NO? We know I’m not a werewolf since I didn’t heal the bite, but do we know why I’m not dead then? Why I’m immune?” Derek looks like he’s swallowed something nasty then he forces out a

“No” though it’s much less firm than his first one

“No , so for all you know the bite could affect me in a different way did you think of that, no?, not to mention I thought I was going crazy since I remember an, an, an… animal man thing attack me what if I had told everyone about that , I mean most would dismiss is at rambling craziness but if the wrong person heard it…”

“Alright. Fine. Jesus. I’m fine with you knowing” Oh shit.

“Oh! YOUR fine with me knowing are you? Well thank god for that then , that means I’ll be able to sleep well tonight because DEREK is fine. With. Me. knowing” by the end of her rant she’s standing next to me facing Derek who’s now looking down at her with his eyes blinking a little rapidly. There’s silence for a moment before Jackson speaks up.

“Lydia I’m sorry I didn’t come visit you , I swear I wanted to , but once I turned, Derek refused to let me leave until I had at least the basic control , I was having … I mean my wolf …me… I couldn’t… I had some trouble controlling myself” did Jackson just admit he wasn’t the best at something? , I turn to look at him eyes wide, jaw hanging open. This extremely rare occurrence isn’t lost on Lydia either I see her soften a little. I guess when you’re an asshole all the time you only have to say something that’s kind of decent and it’s considered the best thing ever. Whatever . I’m not bitter. The asshole .

“What do you mean trouble?” Lydia asks him , it’s Derek who answers though.

“When someone is turned aspects of their personality and their emotions as humans become more pronounced , and as a human Jackson was …”

“An angry asshole” I supply helpfully. Jackson turns sharply to glare at me and his eyes flash amber.

“Wow still got a bit of work to go on that control buddy” Jackson growls in answer.

“He’s better , two days ago he would have  attacked you by now” Jackson practically preens at these words from Derek and it’s so weird to watch that I can’t comment for a minute. I wave my hands around a little trying to emphasize my next words.

“What... he …seriously Derek?” ok not my most articulate sentence “ What in the world possessed you to turn Jackson? I mean it’s … it’s Jackson!” Lydia and Jackson move off during my minor freak out to have a quiet conversation by the edge of the woods.

“I need a pack and Jackson already knew about everything, including the Hunters, but still wanted to become a werewolf , he may not be the best choice , but he’s athletic and strong , I knew he would make a good fighter , and he will be once he learns control” Wow that’s a lot of words for Derek I get over my amazement at this to reply.

“But he’s a complete and utter Dick! Who knows what he’s capable of now that he’s-”

“He’s accepted me as Alpha he won’t do anything without my say so” Somehow this does not make me feel any better and I sigh. Derek takes that as my acceptance before asking me .

“What did you want?”

“well… I came to stop you from giving Jackson the bite actually.so…” Derek’s scowl turns a little scary and his eyes flash red for a moment and I freeze. Shocked.

“Stop me how?” oh.

“By trying to talk some sense into you , you idiot what did you think I would do? bring Lydia and get her to hold you down while I work you over?” I couldn’t help a little snicker escaping me at that image, my amusement fades quickly with his next words however.

“I saw you throw a Molotov cocktail at Peter remember, I don’t know what you’re capable of” I look at him for a moment before replying quietly

“Neither do I”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after that Lydia and I leave them to their training and whatever, it’s a quiet drive back to my house, both of us lost in thought. When we arrive I notice the sheriff’s cruiser out front and sigh quietly, before I can get out of my car however Lydia turns to me.

“Thank you Stiles” I nod feeling glad that I told her, she climbs out then gets into her car to drive home. I sit there for a little longer staring at my front door. I lie to my dad to protect him from this world yet I told Lydia. My logic was that she got hurt even when she didn’t know anything about it, but my dad could get hurt just as easily, maybe more so with his job , wouldn’t he have a better chance if he knew what was out there? I think on this for a while before leaving the car and entering my house calling for my dad as I do.

“Where have you been? You were meant to be grounded, whose car was that on the street out front?” Shit! I forgot about being grounded, the lie comes easily.

“Me and Lydia went for a drive, she came over when she was released feeling stir crazy but didn’t want to see anyone so…” I shrug “sorry dad I know I was grounded but she turned up here and she looked so lost” God I’m going to hell. My dad sighs.

“Ok. First , since when are you and Lydia so close , I mean the last thing I knew you were chasing after her like a lost puppy while she barely knew you existed” uh… ouch. “And now the first person she goes to when she’s down is you? Are you dating? Is… is that what you’ve been hiding from me?” if only.

“No, were not dating, she and Jackson have …something. And besides I don’t think I like her like that anymore , she’s just a good friend . We just grew close you know with everything…” my Dad sighs again except it’s not the amused frustration that he used to sigh with when it came to me, but with tiredness.

“No I don’t know, what do you mean everything?” My eyes widen and I simply shrug not wanting to come up with another lie. After a couple of seconds of silence dad speaks again.

“I feel like I don’t even know you anymore” I feel my eyes tear up at this and I duck my head. My dad sighs again before continuing. “No more drives around, grounded means grounded, pretty girl knocking at the door or not” I clear my throat and reply quietly

“Ye ok sorry” then go upstairs to my room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spend the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday in my room as promised, finishing homework and trying to do some more research into the supernatural, trying to find what resources are reliable and which are fantasy crap, but it’s hard when I only have limited information as to what’s real myself so I give up after a couple of hours.

“Fuck it” I pick my phone up , ignore the problems between me and Scott ,and simply text him about what’s on my mind.

_I want to tell my dad_

He responds straight away and I can’t help but grin in relief

_Are you sure?_

I respond by calling him, when he answers I don’t let him speak before I blurt

“I’m sorry about the other day , I was totally out of line , ill apologize to Allison to , I should have already I know-”

_“I’m sorry to! I didn’t mean what I said I was angry”_

There’s a short silence after that before Scott breaks it.

_“You want to tell your dad?”_

I smile knowing that were cool again. Just like that.

“Yea, I can’t stand lying to him anymore, he … the way he looks at me sometimes. Like yesterday when he saw Lydia’s car-”

_“Lydia was there! Oh my god! I forgot she was being released, is she ok”_

“Ye she’s ok, I told her”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I told her everything “

_“Really?! How did she react”_

I fill Scott in on everything that happened yesterday

_“JACKSON! What was Derek thinking?”_

“I know right”

_“That’s why he wasn’t in school”_

I didn’t even notice, to busy mopping. I’m an idiot sometimes.

“Well at least Derek is trying to teach him control I guess, can’t see Jackson letting me throw lacrosse balls at him” not without severe retaliation anyway .Scott’s only reply is to growl.

“You know if you wouldn’t have hung up on me yesterday you would know all of this first hand” I point out mildly

 _“What?”_ he sounds confused for a moment before continuing _“oh…I uh .. ye . I was kinda…”_

“Oh my God you were with Allison weren’t you! As in WITH with her as in maybe in- ”

_“YES! Ok”_

“Wow! Dude you do not answer the phone to me when you’re doing that …ever!” God I can remember him sounding out of breathe now.

_“Well I had to just in case it was an emergency…”_

I sputter a bit at this.

“How would you have known if it was , you hung up before I could say anything!”

_“Well… you called at a REALLY bad point  … or good point depends which way you look at it”_

“SCOTT! im going now” I hang up on his sniggering ,and he text’s me not long after.

_I’ll be there with you to help you when you tell your dad_

I grin, relived I have my best friend back then reply

_Thanks you may need to wolf out so he believes me, don’t worry his bullets are of the normal variety, no Wolfsbane so if he shots you , you’ll heal_ _J_

I can practically hear the sarcasm in his reply

_Wow thanks that’s great! :/_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I’m walking through the woods,_ _it’s night but the moon lights my way, I know I have to get there, though I’m not sure where THERE IS. I don’t hesitate in my path. I know the way. I reach a clearing and spot the old burnt façade of the hale house , I don’t pause just simply continue walking , up the path , up the creaking stairs and  through the front door , I head into the old living room until I’m standing in the middle of it and that’s when I finally stop. That’s when I feel it. It’s this horrible, indescribable feeling, a mixture of things that bubble under my skin , loneliness , loss , anguish, the feelings build until I can feel it as a physical pain in my chest and can  both hear and FEEL my heart stutter an unnatural rhythm I open my mouth to scream out my pain when…_

I gasp awake,  my bed sheets are soaked with my sweat and I lay there for a couple of minutes , panting , hand over my heart , I could swear I can feel actual pain in it like the dream. When I’m breathing more evenly I head into the bathroom to splash water on my face but I’m covered in so much sweat that in the end I take a shower. After changing into fresh sleeping pants I turn to get back into bed when I see the wet spot from my sweat on the sheets. It’s that spot that makes me think of my dream , just thinking about it has me hyperventilating a little , so in order to avoid a full blown panic attack I push it from my mind . Feeling completely drained I pull the sheets from my bed throw them on the floor, then pull the sleeping back from the wardrobe to sleep on for the night. I settle back in bed thinking I’ll never get back to sleep, but I feel so tired … more tired than I’ve ever felt …and I fall asleep before I can worry about it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning comes too quickly, after knocking my alarm off with a curse and a groan I drag myself from the bed, only to trip on the sheets on the floor. This wakes me up pretty quickly not only because of the pain in my arse but because it reminds me of my dream. I sit there for a moment, feeling so fucking confused over it. “It was just a dream” taking a deep breath I get up and get ready for school.

As I head into the kitchen for breakfast I see my dad sitting at the table he looks up at me then looks back down only to do a double take.

“ Jesus Stiles, were you up all night or something?” I blink at him , I must look as bad as I feel .

“No I had an early night actually” My dad snorts and my tiredness must be getting to me because I continue.

“ I woke from a bad dream though , it really drained me” with that my dad looks at me closely with concern .

“What kind of dream”

“I don’t remember” I lie , I don’t think I could describe it to him anyway so I don’t feel too much guilt for this one.

“I thought I heard the shower going early hours this morning?” Oh. Ye I forgot about that.

“Ye . I sweated a lot so I took a shower” My dad looks at me a little longer before saying

“You get any more of these dreams you tell me ok? We can sort something out with a councillor or something, dreams that have you sweating like that and looking like you do right now… it’s not normal” Ye that can’t happen , I laugh a little it’s not genuine and it doesn’t sound it ,but it’s the best I have that morning .I just feel so tired.

“It’s just a dream dad , nothing to worry about, too much horror games” I smile at him to my best ability grab an apple and make my way out of the kitchen heading towards the front door calling out behind me as I go “See you later dad”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it’s nice to be talking to Scott again the morning drags by, and it feels like I’ve lived five of them by the time I’m sitting next to Scott at lunch. I’m lost in my thoughts, swirling my food around on my plate, elbow on the table, head in hand when someone places their tray next to me making me jump slightly. I turn to look and see Lydia frowning down at me.

“You look like shit” I hear a snort and look across the table to see Jackson smirking at me. I sit up straight in shock.

“Wait! You’re back in school already!” Scott backs me up silently by simply glaring at Jackson

“Yep” he pops the p, god I hate it when people pop the p.

“but…how-you shouldn’t-” He rolls his eyes at my stuttering before speaking.

“Derek says I have enough control to return since I’ve found my anchor.” He says this less smugly than I thought he would.

Lydia hmmms a little and I turn to look at her. Now SHE looks smug.

“You’re his anchor” she smiles in answer.  Jackson however is not silent.

“Yes , she’s mine so you can stop trying to make a move on her now , no more hanging out” his voice starts Turning to growls at that point his eyes flashing. My eyes widen and I look around to make sure no one’s looking , they’re not , but before I can tell him to lock the wolf down I hear growling from the side of me coming from Scott and notice that Scott’s eyes are also flashing . SHIT! I open my mouth to say … something when Lydia, the super human that she is stops it all with one word.

“Enough!” Jackson looks to Lydia nodding slightly, while Scott’s get this sheepish puppy-dog expression on his face as he looks around to see if anyone noticed the growling contest.

“Sorry” Jackson opens his mouth to say god knows what, when both he and Scott suddenly freeze , both turning their noses up in the air . I frown and look around to but don’t notice anything.

“What, What Is it?” I whisper to Scott. His voice is like gravel when he replies

“Another wolf”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson , Lydia and I are in the library where we retreated  after finishing eating so Isaac couldn’t overhear us talking . Scott went off to meet Allison probably to tell her about him , and to be honest I don’t know how I feel about that , informing the Argents about the werewolves doesn’t sit right with me. I turn to Jackson.

“Isaac? Isaac Lahey? Why would Derek turn him? , didn’t Derek tell you that he was going to turn someone else?” Jackson frowns slightly.

“He told me he was going to turn more people, but he didn’t say who or when, although I knew they’d probably be from school” People as in plural? Crap. Wait…

“Why would they probably be from school?”

“Because teenagers have more of chance of taking to the bite” huh , I’ll need to add that to my information stock pile. Lydia turns to Jackson, putting her hand on his waist and griping his shirt.

“Well he could have given you heads up, I mean how hard is a , ‘hey Jackson if you smell another wolf at school today don’t worry I’m turning Isaac Lahey into a werewolf’ ” I had to agree with her there.

“ I guess he didn’t need so much help controlling his wolf” I muse aloud , Jackson turns to me at that with a low growl “oh come on I didn’t mean it like that” Although it is a bonus , I hide a smirk.  Lydia slides her other hand around Jacksons waist so she holding him from the front and he stops growling to look down at her with a soft look, I turn away when I feel that pain in my heart like from the dream only milder , I frown a little thinking about that , what if the dream- the bell rings

“Shit I’ve got chemistry! That’s right across the building and you know if I’m so much as a second late Mr. Harris will have my ass, later.” I hurry from the room too fast to know if they reply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull up outside the hale house not knowing why I drove there. School just finished and I meant to drive home, but somehow I drove here. I look to the porch and see Derek standing there waiting for me and I feel a pang of disappointment, which makes no sense, who exactly was I hoping to see if not him? I exit the car and make my way over to him before I can say something he speaks.

“Are you hear to shout at me about choosing to turn Isaac this time?” he raises one eyebrow at me , which is not fair because that is totally cool and I can’t do it, and I know I can’t because I’ve practiced. I snort , then frown.

“I don’t know much about him actually, but dick move not telling Jackson before you turned him though” he blinks at me before his face settles back into his usual scowl.

“Why would I tell Jackson?” I stare at him for a couple of seconds.

“Seriously?” no response “well maybe because you’re adding someone to your pack and when I say you’re I mean you and Jackson’s pack not just yours”

“But I’m the Alpha” he actually looks confused, why am I even having this conversation, I mean this is Jackson and his problem really not mine. That doesn’t stop me from replying though.

“Yes but doesn’t a pack work together , you’ve said before how a pack is stronger the stronger the bonds are so shouldn’t the PACK have a little say or at least be in the know about who joins it?” Derek stairs at me for a minute before his face smooth’s out and he says

“Oh”  I sigh, turn around, and head back to my Jeep , I just want to go home to sleep.

 

 

 


	3. The Loft

The rest of the school week goes by quickly, and before I know it its Friday. I’m still grounded so I haven’t made any plans with Scott for the weekend, though even if I wanted to I doubt I would have had the chance. Since he now has to keep his relationship with Allison a secret he takes any chance he can get to sneak away to see her. They are not subtle though. Not even a little. I don’t comment on this however, not after what happened the last time. It’s strange because despite Scott’s absence, I don’t find myself being alone at school. Every day this week, at lunch, Lydia ,and therefore Jackson, joins me at my usual table and strangely this is not a horrific experience, Jackson has been acting not so… well… Jacksoney lately. I think that has something to do with my other new table pal, Isaac .

Despite the fact that I’m pretty sure that Jackson has not said more than two words to Isaac before, the two seem to have formed a strangely close bond. From Tuesday onwards wherever Jackson is, Isaac’s not far to follow, every time I saw them, whether it was in class , the cafeteria, or the library they would be sitting close enough for their shoulders to be brushing , talking quietly (probably about werewolfy things) and exchanging these LOOKS. If I didn’t know better I’d say they were dating , I’m not going to lie and say I don’t find this strange, Lydia on the other hand doesn’t seem to care that her boyfriend’s  having a bromance (packmance?)  .

 If I had to describe Isaac in one word it would be timid. Despite being a tall , good looking guy he has a talent for disappearing into the background , he walks with his shoulders hunched ,eyes cast downward ,and keeps his face partially obscured by his light yellow-brown curly hair. Also it seems when there’s more people around than just Jackson he hardly ever speaks. Quiet people make me uncomfortable, I can’t help but fill in the silences, and I spend most of every lunchtime blabbering away at him, only getting the odd acknowledgement back. As the week went  he does seems to relax somewhat around me, and when I treated the table by giving my impressive impersonation of the god father I even managed to get a small laugh from him (I feel weirdly proud of this). I wonder though,  If Derek turned Jackson partly because he believed he could become a good fighter, why did he turn Isaac? Isaac is the furthest thing from a fighter I can think of. There has to be a story there. I don’t ask what that story is even though I’m extremely curious , judging from how Isaac acts though it’s probably an ugly one.

I think I’ve made more progress with Isaac than I originally thought though because on Friday, the last class of the day, I was sitting at my usual table waiting for Scott when Isaac walks into the room. He starts to head to the back of the room to his usual table when he spots me and stops. I looked up at him questioningly and he’s just standing there, biting his lip, eyes darting around, fingers gripping his backpack tightly, he looks unsure so I ask casually while gesturing to the chair at my side.

“Hey, you wanna sit here today?” At this he looks me in the eyes for what I think is the first time and his body relaxes as he gives me a small smile and answers quietly

“Yea” then sits down next to me. When Scott walks in not 30 seconds later, he stops dead, looks at Isaac sitting in his usual spot, face taking on a confused look for a moment before he looks to me, I give him a guilty shrug and he frowns. He then gives me a betrayed look before huffing and going to the back to find another seat. I couldn’t make myself feel to guilty about it.

He texted me not long after I got home.

_Why were you sitting next to Isaac Lahey? Since when are you friends? He’s a werewolf Stiles!?????_

I huff, As if he isn’t a werewolf himself. I don’t reply. This is partly due to the fact that I’m a little pissed at him for ignoring me these past couple of days only to then get angry when I seem to have another friend, but the main reason is because I just don’t know what to say.

That night, as I toss and turn in bed trying to get some sleep, I think about Derek and his pack. I know he needs a pack to gain power, but is that his only motivation? I think about everyone he has lost, and how alone he must feel and I can’t blame him for trying to build another family. The image of him slashing Peter throat flashes through my mind then. If Derek IS only creating this pack for power … I think of Isaac and if I’m honest of Jackson to, and a surprisingly large amount of protectiveness rises in my chest, and with some determination I decide that I’ll be visiting Derek tomorrow, I want to discover what exactly his intentions are towards his pack, even if technically it’s none of my business.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don’t know how long I had been sleeping when the ringing of my phone wakes me. Squinting my eyes open slightly I see that it’s still dark and I groan a little before reaching for my phone and answering with what I hope is recognizable as a hello.

 _“Stiles?”_ I spring up to a sitting position at this, not because it’s Lydia on the phone, but because how she sounds when she says my name.

“Lydia? What’s wrong?”

 _“Stiles , i… don’t- I think I’m”_ There’s silence for a second before she continues. “ _I don’t know where I am”_ I jump out of bed and start chucking on whatever clothes I can find while replying _._

“What do you mean? What’s happened?” There’s nothing but loud breathing from the phone for a moment before she finally speaks.

 _“I don’t know , I-, I must have sleep walked or something , the last thing I remember is arriving home and heading upstairs I… I don’t know- I tried calling Jackson and he didn’t pick up , Stiles please could you-”_ I interrupt her there because she sounds so lost and scared and so not Lydia that I can’t stand it.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m coming to find you ok? I’m already heading out the door,  what can you see around you?” I quickly snatch my Jeep keys from my desk and quietly make my way down the stairs and out the front door.

 _“I’m in the woods, it’s dark, I don’t see anything recognizable”_ Fuck. At least she’s starting to sound a little more like Lydia now.

“Ok…” I sit in my Jeep staring outside the windshield for a moment trying to think what to do. “I’ll head to your house, and make my way to the woods out back and start searching from there…I should have a torch,” I pause for a moment while I twist in my seat to look for it and thankfully spot it on the floor.   “We’ll see if you can spot the light from where you are, you couldn’t have gone far” I hope anyway. I hear her take a deep breath.

 _“Ok , can you stay on the line though?”_ I start to agree when I think of something.

“How much battery does your phone have?” After a pause I hear her curse

“Not much” Double fuck.

“Right, listen, knock off your phone now, but turn it back on when you think fifteen minutes or so have past, ok?”

_“Yes, ok”_

“Don’t move from where you are, as you might move in the wrong-“

 _“Yes Stiles I know! I’m not an idiot,”_ I can’t help but let out a relived sigh when I hear her sass.

“Your dam right you’re not an idiot! I’ll speak to you in fifteen” That should be around the time I get to the edge of the woods.

After hanging up, I think about how much help werewolf senses would be in this situation and try to call Scott. He doesn’t answer so I try Derek, and then Jackson too, and curse when I have no success; I give up on calling supernatural back-up after that. My human senses will have to be enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ve had just enough time to grab the torch, jump from my jeep and start heading towards the woods before my phone rings.

_“Where are you?”_

“I’m just coming up to the edge of the woods now . Ill flash the light in different directions, tell me if you see it” I knock the flash light on and do just that. “Anything? ”

_“No I didn’t see anything, this is stupid I could be miles away from you”_

“You said you sleep walked there, surely you couldn’t have gone far” although I don’t actually know how far someone can sleep walk…I think I should just carry on with the plan anyway though despite not having much hope of it working now. I feel a little stupid actually, if she was close enough to see this light she probably could have made her way back all by herself, but hey may as well make sure now “turn to face the opposite direction” she sighs heavily as if she’s wondering why she called me in the first place but then complies, and I move the torch in an arch again.

“Anything?”

 _“Nope”_ she popped the p , she’s been spending too much time with Jackson.

I look out to the woods, and they look so BIG that real worry starts to niggle at me, I mean I know exactly what kind of things that can be creeping in there.

“Maybe I should call my dad , he could help-”

 _“NO! , please stiles , everyone is already given me strange looks since the attack I don’t want anyone to find out about this”_ well guess there nothing I can do but move forward …literally.

“Ok ill start walking in a straight line and I’ll call out every couple of minutes, if you hear me, call me, but I’m only going to do it for a short while and if I can’t find you I’m calling my dad.”

 _“Ok thanks Stiles, I’ll stay put”_ her voice is a little wobbly but we can’t risk her battery dying …oh my god I’m a fucking idiot.

“Wait! Lydia! You have your phone!” there’s silence for a second.

_“I’m aware of that Stiles”_

_“_ GPS! All phones have them these days just-“  


 _“it’s only now that thought has come to you? Really Stiles? Your meant to be smart. I don’t have GPS on my phone, my parents were using it to keep track of where I was so…”_  Oh. If she has this strong of a signal though she really can’t be too far into the woods.

“Ok I’m hanging up now”

 _“You do that”_ I do then start to set off into the woods.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk I keep an eye on my signal figuring if I lose mine then I’ve gone too far. It’s not until I’ve been walking for about fifteen minutes that I realise how similar this is to my dream from the other night. At this thought I stop for a second, the flashlight only lights up a small portion in front of me, but it’s not pitch black everywhere else, the moon is only about half full but it provides a surprising amount of light. I still start to feel a little creeped out though. The night is chilly and I shiver slightly when  a small gust of wind reaches me , I’m about to call out to Lydia again when I think I hear a sound coming from my right .

I quickly spin to face that way. My heart starts to beat faster, and I hold my breath while I strain to listen. I don’t hear anything else. That is I don’t hear anything but as I let out a small relieved smile and turn to start walking forward again I spot a large shape from the corner of my eye. Making a chocked off scared noise I retreat backwards from the shape , tripping over my own feet and start fumbling with the flash light thinking I could use it as a weapon .

“What are you doing out here?”

 _“_ Derek _?”_ for the love of… “DUDE! Not cool! you scared the shit out of me, Christ… my heart …if I have heart problems in the future I am so blaming you!” he gives me The Scowl .

“What are-“he stops and turns his head slightly to the side then says “Jackson and Isaac are coming, try not to freak out and damage them with that scary looking flashlight” My eyes widen comically at this. Did Derek just tease me? Derek Hale? Looking at him closely I see that one side of his mouth is slightly raised. He’s smirking! He totally teased me! Before I can comment on the momentous discovery of Derek actually having a sense of humour Jackson and Isaac arrive . Wolfed out. I stare at Isaac for a moment before telling him.

“Huh. you don’t look as creepy as a werewolf as the rest of them , not so much of that weird over hang thing above the eyebrows… or where the eyebrows are supposed to be anyway” he looks  a little pleased at my comment. Jackson starts poking his forehead though.

“You mind telling me, why your walking around the woods at two in the morning Stiles?” Shit! Lydia! I snap my head to Derek then back to Jackson giving myself a little whip lash in the process.

“Lydia! , she called me, panicking, she’s in the woods somewhere-”

“WHAT?” Jackson stalks towards me, still wolfed out “ Where is she? What happened? Is She-” Derek interrupts him before I can.

“Jackson, Breathe” amazingly, he listens. Derek turns to me then .

“What’s going on?” I fill them in quickly, omitting my little flashlight idea.

“She’s not anywhere near here, I would have been able to sense her, she has to be close to the edge of the woods if she has a phone signal though…” Jackson starts patting his pockets at this, before cursing when he obviously doesn’t find his phone .Isaac moves towards Jackson then, close enough to be touching, and I see Jackson shoulders relax slightly. Surprisingly it’s Isaac who speaks next

“ She’s nowhere near the places we’ve been running through tonight either , we would have smelled her” I look at Isaac closely and realise that he’s standing up straight , making eye contact, not to mention the whole saying more than two words at a time thing. He seems a lot more comfortable here in the woods than at school that’s for sure.

“That should narrow it down, Isaac you start at the north edge, Jackson the east, ill head towards my old house ,  Stiles… go home” Wait what?!

“What? No! I’m not going home until I know she’s ok”

“Yes you are, we can find her quicker if-”  before he can finish that sentence and further bruise my ego I talk.

“Well keeping in touch with Lydia is probably a good idea and since I’m the only one with a phone on me …” unless Isaac has his with him that is …actually Derek could have his to; I wouldn’t be surprised if he simply ignored my earlier call. Neither Isaac nor Derek says differently though so I smile in triumph.

“I could just take his phone” Jackson suggests helpfully. I gasp loudly, make an outraged face, and cradle my phone to my chest.

“You wouldn’t” he looks at me. he so totally would. Derek sighs.

“Jesus fine, you’re not searching on your own though, you‘ll only get lost yourself…”

“Hey!”

“You can come-” he pauses when he sees Isaac  come towards me and stand by my side giving me a small smile , he looks a little shocked for a moment before he goes back to his expressionless self. “You can go with Isaac, Let’s go”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s ten minutes after Isaac and I split from the others that I hear something that’s truly , completely, THE most upsetting news I think I’ve ever heard. I spend a second recovering before I can’t hold it in anymore.

“What do you mean you’ve never seen the Godfather?!”  Isaac, who’s been surprisingly chatty, turns his head back down towards me after finishing sniffing the air.

“I don’t know , I haven’t seen many old movies” He scrunches his nose up a little at the word ‘old’ and since he’s no longer wolfed out it’s kind of cute , but still…

“But, you laughed!” he gives me a confused look so I continue “when I gave my awesome impression” his face clears, then goes confused again.

“Wait… that was the Godfather?  I thought it was supposed to be Derek” my shock at this statement makes my eyes widen and I let out an outraged noise.

“My Godfather expression is NOTHING like Derek, now this, this is Derek” I clear my throat stand up straight with my legs shoulder width apart , shoulders tense and say in a deep voice.

“I’m the Alpha” Isaac barks out a laugh. It makes me feel a little better, but I promise myself right then that I’m going to teach Isaac that _old_ movies can be pretty fucking great. We walk in surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes before I can’t help but comment.

“You seem different … than from what you’re like in school” I regret mentioning it when his shoulders hunch a little and he shrugs. He doesn’t speak for a while so I think he isn’t going to answer my non question but then he does.

“I feel different… when I’m with the pack , I mean school is better now that I hang with Jackson , Lydia and you ,  I feel more comfortable , but it’s even better when it’s just pack around and when Derek is there” He sounds sad when he finishes with “My being shy and self-conscious as a human translated into uber-shyness as a werewolf apparently , so much for being a big bad wolf , feel more like a scared bunny most of the time.” Oh. Ye. That would suck. Accepting the bite in the hopes of becoming this brave strong supernatural being only to become the opposite. I try to lighten the mood a little.

“Your even more yourself when it’s just pack around?! I should ask Derek to record it or something so I can see” I don’t get the smile I was hoping for , he frowns looking confused again.

“But Stiles you-” My phone rings, so I quickly dig it out of my pocket to answer.

“Lydia?”

“Hey, I’m with Derek you can stop looking for me now” she sounds better, not quite her usual self, but better.

“Good! Are you ok?” after a short pause where I hear her talking to someone, I presume Derek , she answers.

“Yes I’m fine, Derek says to meet him at The Loft” where?

“What’s The Loft?”

“Isaac knows” She hangs up then so I turn to Isaac eyebrows raised,

 “It’s where me and Derek live” Woah!

“You LIVE with Derek?”

“ummm …ye… me and my da- ye I live with Derek” oh. “Come on let’s head to your Jeep.” Looking around I send a silent thanks that Isaac is here because, not that I would admit this out loud, but I have no idea where I am.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude this place is awesome!” I shout this as I enter through the large metal industrial sliding door that’s the entrance to The Loft. Turns out The Loft is on the upper level of an old closed down warehouse in the small industrial district of the town (and when I say district I mean another two empty warehouses and a few run down houses, A small corner shop , and … ye that’s about it). The Loft is awesome though, it’s run down and the downstairs is just a huge room with bare brick walls and concrete floors that you can’t see due to the thick layer of dirt, the upstairs however is better.

It’s mainly just one large room except it’s about half the size of the downstairs, this is due to the small hallway outside of the entrance door and because, in the loft, on the right side, there are inner walls where I presume the bedrooms and bathroom are. Apart from the kitchen to the left of the entrance that includes a breakfast bar with black modern stools, there’s not much filling up the space, but what makes it awesome isn’t the exposed brick on the outer walls or the obviously new dark wooden floors, but the main feature. Hanging from one of the inner cream walls is the biggest TV I have ever seen! And sitting opposite the TV is this wide brown leather sofa that’s just asking for me to lounge in it. Both Derek and Lydia are sitting on said sofa

“This is so much better than the downstairs” I muse, still in awe. I look at Lydia closely then. She looks a bit bedraggled, she’s wearing the clothes she wore to school today (…well yesterday now since it’s almost half 3 in the morning), and their dirt , so are her hands , her eyes look a little red to.

“I haven’t had the chance to do anything with the downstairs yet , I just needed to get up hear done first, Il probably just use it for training anyway.” Makes sense I guess as the only windows down there are too high up on the walls for people to see in easily. I shake off my musings and start walking to Lydia.

“Hey, you good?” she gives me a small smile but before she can answer Jackson barges in through the door.

“Lydia?! Jesus ,are you ok?” he quickly goes to her and Lydia stands up to meet him ,he pulls her into his body then, and buries his head in her neck.( I’m pretty sure he sniffs her then , though it doesn't seem weird to me. I’ve been spending so much time with the werewolf’s lately that I’m starting not to notice some of their more animalistic interactions.) Isaac makes his way over and sits on the couch next to Derek, close.

“I’m ok…I’m ok” I don’t know who Lydia was reassuring more with that, Jackson or herself.

“What happened? What were you doing out in the woods?”  Jackson turns his head to Derek then, still not letting go of her “where did you find her anyway?” Derek hesitates slightly before answering

“She wasn’t far from my old house” What the…

“But that’s like a fifteen minute _drive_ from her house, never mind sleep walking, how did she get there?”

“SHE is right here you know” I turn to Lydia and give her an apologetic look.

“That’s what we are about to find out” Derek looks at Lydia then, the command clear in his voice and expression. I expected Lydia to bristle at this but she simply gives a weary sigh and let’s Jackson pull her onto his lap when he sits down at one end of the frankly gigantic sofa. After looking at the four of them sitting I go to sit down next to Isaac. After taking a deep breath Lydia starts to speak.

“Honestly I don’t know what happened , things like this have been happening lately …since the attack” I see Derek stiffen at this. “Usually it happens when I fall asleep, I wake up and I’m in a different place, the kitchen , the bathroom, once I was sitting by the pool out back …just sitting there, usually I’ve  done stuff to”

“What do you mean stuff?” it’s Derek that asks. Jackson starts rubbing Lydia’s arm up and down gently, and Isaac starts to lean his shoulder on mine. I don’t mind.

“ when I woke In the kitchen , all the cupboards were open , it looked like I searched through them all …other things happened to… one morning I woke up to my mam shaking me , she had heard a crash and came into my room to find me staring at the floor where I’d just thrown and broken my mirror , it’s just things like that , I thought it was just sleep walking due to PTSD or something but…” she doesn’t seem to want to carry on now , so Jackson pulls her closer to his chest and she lays her head on his shoulder. That seems to make her feel better because she continues.

“last night…I wasn’t sleeping” I blink at this “ I remember walking into my house thinking about going upstairs to do my homework when the next thing I know I’m in the woods . That’s when I tried calling Jackson” she frowns at this and pinches Jackson side and he yelps. “But he didn’t answer, so I called Stiles … you know the rest.” She closes her eyes then and she looks exhausted. I think about what she said and it’s more than a little worrying, it sounds supernatural to me, but I can’t be completely sure. There’s a small silence while I guess everyone else is thinking about what she said to.

“I think I should talk to Deaton about this” what now?

“The VET?” Isaac turns to me at this and I realize that he’s practically leaning his head on my shoulder he’s sitting so close.

“Well ye… but he’s also a Shaman” I must look as confused as I feel because he says hesitantly “didn't Scott tell you” no. he fucking did not tell me.

“What exactly IS a Shaman?” Derek sighs before answering.

“They are knowledge keepers, magic practitioners and usually healers, they usually affiliate themselves with a certain pack, Deaton was my family pack’s Shaman, now though…. I don’t know, since the fire he’s been neutral, I don’t know how he feels about my new pack”

“But he could know what’s happening to me?”

“Yes, if it’s something supernatural that caused this, then he will know what it is, or at least have an idea, he has resources that he can use to look into it if he’s not sure.” My interest grows at this.

“ Resources? What kind of resources? And Magic?” Derek scrunches his nose up a little and shrugs.

“I don’t really know, books and what not I guess, as for the magic , Deaton speciality is in healing magic and small defence stuff ” mmmmm.

“How can you know so little about this? I mean-”

“I wasn’t interested in learning about …well anything other than what I had to, and since I was never supposed to become the alpha my parents let me slack off in a way they didn’t allow my older sister, Laura ,to . Besides I was only 15 when the fire happened , maybe I would have been more interested when I was older…” he shrugs . That’s the first time I hear him mention his family and I swallow hard , heart breaking for him a little. For some reason talking about his family made me think of Peter and my heart starts to beat a little faster. To get my mind off it, without really thinking it through, I quickly offer to be the one to go see Deaton. This gets me a long look from Derek.

“Are you sure?” he asks this as if he’s asking me to do more than simply go talk to Deaton. I kind of want to see if he’ll let me read some of his books though so I don’t hesitate.

“Yep” I don’t pop the p. My eyes stray to the TV then, is that surround sound? “Hey, do you guys wanna watch a movie?” Derek gives me a dirty look but then Lydia says.

“Sure” so he sighs then gets up while saying

“Fine but I get to choose what it is…and no Isaac we are not watching the god damned Avengers again” Isaac gasps at this.

“The Avengers is a great movie!” I have to agree with him there.

“Yea , I thought that to the first few times… loses its charm around the hundredth time however especially when you have someone whispering the dialogue word for word ” Isaac sinks into the sofa a little looking a little sheepish . Seriously? he can watch that movie that much but he hasn’t seen the godfather? I look to Lydia and she seems to be sleeping on Jackson, looking a lot more relaxed in her sleep. Jackson is smirking a little looking over at Isaac.

Derek puts Iron Man 3 on in the end and we all settle down to watch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I awaken to the feeling of being in a strange place; I open my eyes quickly and look around .

“huh”  I’m lying on the couch in Derek’s Loft,  squished up to the back of it in fact since beside me Isaac is sleeping with his head resting on my shoulder. We’re snuggling. There’s no denying it really. It doesn’t feel sexual, thank god, that would be awkward, but still…snuggling.  As I start to come around a little more I realise what me still being at Derek’s means.

“Oh shit” my dad is going to be so pissed. My voice seems to disturb Isaac a little and he makes a small complaining noise before he moves closer to me , moving his arm so it’s wrapped around my middle before making a pleased noise and settles back down. Well crap, if we were snuggling before, we are taking that to the extreme now. Extreme cuddling .  It’s comfortable though I could easily just go back to sleep … expect DAD!

“Fuck” I quietly start trying to untangle myself from Isaac but my movements must wake him because his arm goes extremely tight for a moment , werewolf tight actually. I make a chocked gasping sound and he quickly releases me sitting up.

“Shit sorry” wow his curls are really unruly in the mornings.

“s’kay” I sit up and start to get my phone from my pocket.

“it’s still early, around 7 I think” oh god I am so dead, 6 missed calls and 9 progressively angry texts that start from when he must have gotten home from work at three this morning  up to about an hour ago.

“Shit! I’m grounded! I shouldn’t have been out last night , my dad , with everything that’s going on and all the lying and that” I sigh “ it’s just really not a good time to piss him off” I go to get up when I hear growling from my side and I look to see Isaac’s eyes flashing amber.

“He can’t hurt you! You can come live here to!” shocked I freeze for a second letting the implications that that’s what he thought I was worried about sink in, before saying quietly.

“My dad would never hurt me Isaac; he’s just going to be mad because he would have been worried about me. He will be angry no doubt especially when I lie to him about where I’ve been, he always knows when I lie, but he won’t hurt me , just be disappointed” Isaac’s eyes had returned to normal half way through this , but now they were concerned again.

“You don’t like lying to him” he says this quietly.

“No, not at all, but I have to”

“Why?” it’s getting harder to answer that, I’m not so sure that him not knowing is really keeping him safe in the long run. I don’t answer him.

“I have to go, I’ll see you Monday okay?”  I head to the door.

“I’m coming with you” I turn my head to him and frown. I think about it for a second before answering.

“Thanks Isaac but I should probably head home alone” he doesn't look happy about it but he nods regardless.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Stomach twisting with dread I open my front door and enter.

“Stiles?”

“Ye dad it’s me” I walk into the lounge to find him sitting in his chair about to get up . He looks tired .And relived. My stomach twists with guilt this time.

“Where the hell have you been Stiles? I called Melissa and she said that Scott hadn't seen you” wow thanks Scott. “Your grounded for one thing but even if you weren’t you being out all night without me knowing where-” he runs his hand down his face then, shoulders drooping. I came up with a lie on the way over so I open my mouth to tell him.

“DON’T STILES!” I jump and snap my eyes up to look at him, my eyes wide. He takes a breath then and he’s quieter when he continues “Just… no more lies, I can’t …god- I just wish your mother was here because I don’t know what to do” My heart seizes and I suck in a sharp breath. He never mentions mom. Never .

“Please Stiles, just tell me what’s going on with you” I don’t think about it, it’s not articulate , and it’s only going to confuse and probably anger him, but I blurt it out anyway. I don’t really have a choice. My mouth had decided to say it before I could think it through.

“Werewolves”


	4. His Return

For a couple of moments my dad just stares at me with this blank look on his face. Then he frowns and starts to go a little red in anger. I’m truly an idiot. I finally tell my dad, and the way I go about it is to blurt just the one word. Werewolves. Nerves fluttering in my Stomach I try to think of words that can better explain everything.  Pretty much any words would be better.

“Stiles, this isn’t a joke, I need t-”He’s interrupted by someone knocking on the door. We both turn to look out into the hallway, and then look to each other again. My dad gives me a questioning look and I simply shrug, having no idea who could be at the door at half seven on a Saturday morning. I’m about to offer to answer it when I hear the door opening. I whip my head to face the hallway, scowling, trying to discreetly put myself in front of my dad when Isaac appears in the lounge doorway. Oh shit.

“Isaac what-”

“I wanted to make sure you were ok” He doesn’t look the least bit sheepish. My dad , obviously confused by his appearance, buts in then.

“Isaac Lahey? What are you-”

“Werewolves” Before I can register what he’s planning, he shifts. My dad being the kind of man he is doesn’t freeze or faint, he reaches for his gun while calling

“Stiles! Get behind me!” I don’t think. I Jump in front of Isaac.

“Dad NO!, Isaac won’t hurt you he’s a good werewolf!” oh my god did I just say he’s good werewolf? My dad doesn’t lower his weapon. Although what he’s seeing seems to sink in then because he pales and takes an unsteady step back.

“What is-” he doesn’t seem to know how to finish the question. I look behind me to see Isaac back in his human form , now he definitely looks more than a little sheepish , he’s looking down to his shoes , sending quick glances up at me , he looks like he expects to be kicked or something.

“Hey Isaac its ok, it’s alright, I know you were trying to help, I was planning on telling my dad soon anyway” admittedly not quite like this, but there probably wasn’t an easy way to do it. Isaac seems to relax a little at my words and gives me small smile.  I turn back to face my dad, he’s now pointing the gun to floor rather than at Isaac, and he’s looking at me.

“Explain” I guess I should start from the beginning then.

“Do you remember when you found Laura Hale’s body in the woods…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You should have told me, as soon as Scott was bitten, all these lies, and all this time you were in _Danger ._ And I had no idea, not one clue. You just kept turning up at crime scenes, and I knew, just knew that you had a better understanding about what was going on than what you told me. Why the lies Stiles?” He sighs deeply then. Isaac had left earlier, and I have now told my dad everything. It’s taken almost 2 hours. He didn’t say much, a few question here and there, wanting to hear everything I guess. I don’t feel the huge relief that I expected. I mean sure the relief is there, it’s just clouded by fear. If anything happens to my dad because he puts himself in the middle of everything…I don’t know what I would do. What I am sure of however is if anyone dares touch him, I’d make them pay.

“I wanted to protect you. I-”

“But it’s my job to protect YOU! Hell it’s my job to protect the people of this town, you shouldn’t have kept me in the dark” he’s right, but it’s not my job, and if keeping him safe meant possibly endangering others of this town… I was willing to do it.  “No more lies, you keep me in the loop, and Scott needs to tell his mom” Ye he needs to but…

“That’s up to him dad, he’s scared that she won’t think of him or treat him the same”

“She’s probably going through the same worries as me, she needs to know , and I won’t lie to her”

“True, but the difference is, I’m not a werewolf , I’m not changed” he looks at me closely for a few moments , I can’t read the look on his face.

“You may not be a werewolf Stiles, but you have changed”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the day with my dad , at first going through everything again , and then later simply hanging out, something I haven’t felt comfortable doing in a while , it felt good. Now I lay in bed thinking everything through again and again, second guessing whether I should have told him, and at the same time being glad that I did… I text Scott.

_I told my Dad everything. He seems to have taken it surprisingly well. He wants you to tell your mom though._

Around 5 minutes later I hear a message come through. Except it’s not from Scott but Derek.

_Everything good? Isaac told me about your dad._

I stare at my phone for a moment. Apparently Derek texts. I don’t know why this is shocking, I mean he’s young really, guess it’s because he seems so old sometimes. But since when does Derek text me? Or better question, since when does he give a shit? I don’t ask him that though

_Ye everything good. He’s just mad that I lied for so long._

I don’t expect him to reply, and he doesn’t. Not in a text anyway. But about 5 minutes later someone knocks on my window, and I turn to see Derek, dressed in his usual leather jacket, climbing through. Huh.

“uh…Hey”

“Your dad’s angry?” oh .that’s why he came over. That makes sense.

“Don’t worry he’s not going to start hunting you or anything” I think about it for a moment “might start hunting the hunters though , he was pretty pissed about them trying to kill Scott”  Which is why I didn’t want my dad involved , It’s not in him to let others deal with things. Imagining my dad going against the Argent’s and their hunter friends makes me break out in a sweat, he’d take law and rational reason to a gun fight. I know who would win in that. I shouldn’t have told him, losing our close relationship sucks but keeping it from him would have kept him safe. If he didn’t know about the things that were going on then he wouldn’t feel obligated to put himself in the middle of it to protect others. To protect me. I can’t lose him. It’s one thing for me to get involved another for him . I-

“Stiles!” I snap out of my thoughts to look up at Derek “ You did the right thing in telling him , we can protect him better”  it’s not until I see the concern on his face that I realise that I’m practically hyperventilating. I didn’t even notice him coming closer; he’s now kneeling by the side of the bed where I’m sitting, Hand on my shoulder squeezing gently. Strangely it helps.

“Ye…ye ok”

“Isaac’s been looking guilty all day”

“What why?”

“He thinks he pushed you into doing something that you didn’t want to” at this point I can’t decide whether he’s right or not, but either way I don’t want him to feel guilty over it . He only did what I’ve previously asked Scott to do anyway.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“You two seem close” we do?

“ _Me_ and Isaac seem close?  Have you seen him with Jackson?” I’m sure I see a ghost of a smile on Derek’s mouth.

“ ye well,  them training together strengthened their bond , I’m surprised he took to you so well , you know with you being an asshole and all” that’s got to be the most insulting thing he’s ever said to me, and he’s threatened to kill me before. More than once in fact.

“Wait! Out of me and Jackson you’re calling me an asshole?” there’s definitely a smile there.

“Ok you have me there, but you are an asshole , and you know it” true “what I meant was I’m surprised he’s taken to the human members of my pack so quickly, he seems to be getting on with Lydia to” My mind blanks for a moment and I stare at Derek Dumbly.

“Human members of your pack?”  Derek’s eyes sharpen on me and his scowl , which had been surprisingly absent before this, appears.

“Yes, you and Lydia” What?! Since the hell when am I a member of his pack?

“I’m not in your pack!” The response I get from this statement is not what I expected. Derek stands, his whole body tense, his eyes turn red and he looks down at me scowling. When he speaks its part growl.

“You are my pack, _mine_ ” it takes everything in me not to cower away from him.

“I didn’t even know there were human members of a pack” I say this quietly and for some reason my words seem to deflate him, he sighs then sits next to me on my bed .

“Think about it, you helped me to kill the previous Alpha” I can’t help but flinch at these words, I can tell Derek notices from the look he gives me, but he doesn’t mention it . “You then gave me advice when I turned Jackson” more like told him he was an idiot for doing it. “ then when I turned Isaac you again came to me to give me advice , when Lydia , a pack member,  was in trouble you didn’t hesitate to go help , you’re the only one who can stand up to me and tell me when I’m doing something wrong, stiles you’re not just a pack member. You’re my Adviser” Am I meant to know what that means? he must read my incomprehension on my face because he gives a long suffering sigh before explaining.

“An advisor is a high position in the pack, only answerable to me, and if I mate, my mate. They keep an eye on the pack when the Alpha can’t, and… well advise on pack issues and so on” he turns to me then , and there’s a slight growl to his voice again “ if you don’t want to be a member of my pack , I can give that to you , it’s your choice , I’m possessive , all Alpha’s are when it comes to people they accept as members in their pack , but I can do it if-” I don’t even know that I’m going to say it until I do.

“NO! I want to be a member of your pack” Thinking on it I have gotten close to Lydia ,Isaac , and even Jackson lately,  but I didn’t think I had become a member of their pack. I don’t want to lose them, and I have a feeling saying I don’t want to be a member to Derek now would mean just that.  I think about Scott a little, and how adamant he was on not being in Derek’s pack, but I think maybe if I tell him it’s not so bad…that actually it feels pretty freaking good to belong to something like that , maybe I could get him to join to. Besides I rather like the sound of Advisor. Stiles the Advisor. Mr Advisor, THE Adviser, Adviser Stilinski , Almighty Adviser Stil-

“Stiles!” oh whoops, judging by the tone of his voice that wasn’t the first time he’s tried to get my attention. I give him a sheepish look.

“So everything is good with you and your dad?” something occurs to me then.

“Is that why you came here, to check on me?” he stands then and starts to look mighty uncomfortable.

“Your pack” he was so totally worried about me.

“awwww Derek that’s so sweet, your just a big puppy at heart aren’t you”

“Fuck you” he then jumps back out of the window. As a parting shot it’s a good one. Classic really. 

In all seriousness him coming over _was_ sweet. Scott didn’t even reply to my text. I get my phone out and text Derek.

He replies quickly.

_You’re welcome_

That night I sleep better than I have done for a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I head out to Deaton’s, it’s not until I drive up to it however that I remember it’s Sunday and he’s probably closed. Calling myself all kinds of levels of stupid, I try the door anyway and luckily it opens. I walk in to the smell of dog food (or some kind of animal food anyway) and disinfectant, I wrinkle my nose before heading to the empty reception desk. Looking around everything looks like I remember it from my visits here to see Scott… and you know coming here to cut off Derek’s arm that one time. Good times. No Shaman signs anywhere out here. Whatever Shaman signs are.

“Stiles?” I look toward the door to the back to see Scott standing there with his contagious grin.

“Hey, you’re working on a Sunday?”

“Yea, Deaton had an emergency surgery today so I was just cleaning up” He cocks hid head to the side then “If you didn’t know I was working why did you come here?” oh yes I forgot I was pissed at Scott about that.

“Well I’m here to talk to Deaton, the SHAMAN, you know, because he’s a SHAMAN, something I did not know because a certain best friend did not fill me in on this fact.” I was hoping to make him feel guilty but no go.

“Why would I tell you that? It doesn’t affect you Stiles, you should try to keep out of the werewolf business, it’s dangerous.” I feel like I just got sucker punched, after everything I went through with him… Well he can go fuck himself because I’m a member of a pack, so someone thinks it’s my business, I’m about to tell him this when Deaton interrupts.

“Stiles, I’ve been expecting you to come visit me” wow creepy much.

“Uh… ye I need to talk Shaman stuff” Deaton gives me a smile that seems a little mechanical to me, then gestures towards the door to the back.

“Very well, if you’ll follow me” he then starts out towards his office; I follow him avoiding Scott’s eyes the whole time.

“So how can I help Mr Stilinski” I was tempted to ask him to call me Mr. Advisor. I decide to keep my answer simple, so I can see how much he knows.

“Lydia”

“ah . What do you want to know?” ok then…

“She was bitten but she didn’t turn or die, how is that possible?” Deaton stands behind his desk looking completely relaxed, it has a calming effect on me and my hurt and anger over my exchange with Scott turns to interest. I look around his office and at first glance there’s nothing that really screams Shaman in here either, but before I can be too disappointed I notice the bookshelf behind Deaton. On it are really old looking books with a number of vials and jars of… things that don’t look practically helpful to a vet, for a shaman however…

“The only instance where a werewolf’s bite will not turn the victim or result in their death is if the one who is getting bitten is already a supernatural being”  This is not what I expected at all . Freezing for a moment barley breathing I ask in a strangled voice.   
“Are you telling me that Lydia isn’t human?”

“Yes, luckily the number of things she could be isn’t that big as , in most cases,  supernatural abilities manifest at the age of thirteen, so she has to be something where that doesn’t happen.”

“So you don’t know for sure what she is?”

“Not unless I can examine her myself” examine? He smiles, and as if he can read my mind answers “ don’t worry that’s not as scary as it sounds simply seeing how she is affected by some herbs can tell us what she is, if she really wants to know that is”

“She’s being having these episodes lately…” Deaton interest seems to grow at this

“What do you mean episodes?” I tell him everything I know about what’s been going on with her “…and knowing Lydia she’s probably playing down what’s happening to her”

“mmmmm, I’ll need to see her “ he looks a little worried.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

“I have an idea , but I’ll need to be sure of what Lydia is first in order to know if my theory is correct, bring her to me when possible , preferably soon , now I must see to some of the animals”  and before I can question him further about his theory he leaves the office. I was just about to do the same when the bookshelf catches my attention again, I walk over to look at the books more closely.

“Feel free to borrow any books that take your interest Stiles, just be sure to return them” I jump and look around guiltily, how in the hell did he know I was looking at these? I don’t argue though in case he changes his mind, and I pick up a few of the books and leave, ignoring Scott again on the way out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull up outside of Derek’s loft and text my dad to fill him in on what I found out at Deaton’s, trying to keep my promise of keeping him informed. As I head towards the warehouse I can’t help but think about Scott, it pains me to think about all there is between us right now, he doesn’t even know about me being a part of Derek’s pack, I may have only known about it myself for less than a day, but for some reason it feels like him lying to him. Betraying him somehow. I think about what he said about me staying out of werewolf business and despite my hurt, I can’t find it in me to feel anger over it anymore. He’s trying to protect me, it’s what I was trying to do for my dad after all. I just wish he would realise that it’s too late now. I’m already involved.  Like my dad said I’m not a werewolf but I have changed. As far as I’m concerned there is no going back. With this thought in mind I open the door to the loft, with the plan of telling the pack, my pack, what I just found out. 

Expecting to find Derek and maybe Isaac upstairs in the loft I’m surprised to see the whole of the pack downstairs. Lydia with her back to the far wall is sitting on a chair that’s obviously been pulled from the loft, reading a book. The werewolves however are training. As I walk in Jackson is in the middle of charging at Derek, he’s in his werewolf form and as he reaches him he raises his right arm in order to swipe his claws down Derek’s front, however Derek takes a slight step back then swipes Jackson’s legs out from under him and Jackson’s claws end up missing Derek by a fraction of an inch. As this is going on Isaac slowly creeps up behind Derek, his own claws extended, and just as Derek is bending down to Jackson he raises his arms ready to strike. Derek must sense the movement though , because too fast for my eyes to track he dives over Jackson doing a forward somersault and lands on his feet , Isaac ,who has this shocked confused look on his face, dives to the right just in time to avoid Derek from clawing him after he had jumped back over Jackson.

“Better, see how working as a team like that pays off? Isaac almost got me” Jackson who is still lying on the floor sneers a little.

“Almost being the operative word” Derek chuckles at this .Actually chuckles . Then offers his hand down to Jackson and pulls him to his feet.

“I mean it, you’re both getting better” he puts his hand on the back of Jackson’s neck then and gives a friendly squeeze and Jackson gives him an honest smile in return. “Now you and Isaac fight, no claws for now, remember what I taught you about speed and watching for signs of your opponents next move.” Isaac and Jackson face each other then and Derek turns to look at me where I’m still standing at the door, gawking a little. He gestures with his head to where Lydia is sitting and I head over there.

“You’ve been to see Deaton” Lydia looks up at me then, giving me a smile in hello.

“Well hello to you to Derek, I’m fine thanks for asking” what happened to pleasantries “how do you know I’ve been to Deaton’s? Maybe I’ve just come to visit my favourite alpha.”

“I can smell it” well that’s disturbing.

“How good is a werewolves sense of smell anyway?”

“Depends on the Were, and since I’m an alpha mine is better than most beta’s , all wolves have an amazing sense of smell however , we can smell emotions to”

“huh…Cool” he raises an eyebrow at me . The show off.

“Not really, smelling whenever someone is feeling horny gets old fast.” Oh shit.

“You can smell that?!” he smirks at me then.

“Don’t worry you always smell partly horny most male teenagers do” that does not make me feel better; let’s change the subject shall we.

“Well Deaton was helpful, but kind of not as well”

“Sounds like him”

“Does he know what’s wrong with me?” ok now I have to somehow tell Lydia that she’s not human.

“Well yes and no, I asked about your immunity to the bite…” Lydia looks annoyed at my none answer.

“Yes…” well better to get it done quickly I guess. Like ripping off a band aid.

“and well… he said the only people who are immune are those who are already a supernatural being.” The only sounds in the room then are Isaac’s and Jackson’s grunts of effort and occasional laugh. Lydia being Lydia recovers quickly and after straightening her spine says

“Does he know what I am? Or what’s been happening to me?”

“He needs you to go to see him, he said he has an idea but needs to “ I really don’t want to use the word examine here “…determine for sure what you are”

“Ok I’ll go visit him soon I guess” she doesn’t sound excited about the prospect. She frowns and looks down for a moment before packing her bag.

“Where are you going?” it’s Derek who asks.

“To get chocolate , lots of it , I’ll be back later” she starts to head out but then turns back to me “oh and stiles your coming to mine on the date of the full moon, apparently no humans allowed so we will just have to have our own fun” I go to object knowing I won’t be in the mood , as I’ll be worrying over my dad who I just KNOW will make sure he has the night shift that night but before I can ,she says “ not negotiable ” and saunters off, well… that’s that then. I turn to Derek.

“What are your plans for the full moon anyway?” Remembering how Scott was during his first full moon I give a little shiver and I start to worry.

“I’ll keep them controlled, I’m not worried about Isaac he has amazing control, but being around me and Jackson will help with it regardless, as for Jackson…” he sighs then looking towards the still fighting teens. “He’s come a long way but this first full moon could be hard for him, I’ll probably have to chain him up, but don’t worry I’ll keep him locked down”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come and help?” Derek looks back at me then.

“usually a full moon is good for pack bonding and the human members would be expected to be there , but I want to make sure Jackson has control before allowing him to be around humans on the full moon nights , but maybe next month , although that depends…”

“On what?”

“I have someone else in mind that I want to offer the bite to … so if she agrees we will have to see how her control is to” wow ok this is interesting.

“Her?” he looks at me then.

“Erica Reyes” It takes me a moment to place her name, but when I do only one question comes to my mind.

“Will it cure her?” Erica suffers from epilepsy, I remember her having a fit in class once, it was not pretty, how the other students laughed at her was even less so.

“Yes” I know she will say yes, I would if I was in her shoes. Derek asks his next question hesitantly.

“What do you think?” aha! So my role as the Almighty Advisor has its first official duty. I think on it, about how much of a misfit Erica seems to be, and I think about Isaac and even myself .

“I think she’ll fit in well with us.” Derek smiles then, it’s small but it’s there.

“Yea , I’ll wait until after this full moon though, two new wolves are enough for this month I think” we sit in companionable silence for a while then, watching Isaac and Jackson go at it, Derek occasionally shouts instructions to them , but I simply watch and I have to admit , not that I know much about fighting mind you, they look good , skilled even. When my mind strays to Scott again something occurs to me that probably should have come to me sooner.

“What’s going on with the Argents? How do they feel about you expanding your pack like you are?” part of me regrets asking when Derek scowls but this is pretty important.

“We have a sort of truce, as long as I don’t kill anyone, and I make sure that everyone that I bite is well informed on werewolves and they give me permission, then they won’t hunt us.”

“You don’t trust this” I can tell by the tone of his voice.

“Of course not,” he gestures with his head to Isaac and Jackson then “why do you think I’m training them so hard?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last days up until the full moon (which is on a Friday this month) go by relatively slowly, it’s strange how things seem so settled right now, I can’t help but think of it as the calm before the storm.

On Tuesday night I have the dream again , this time I’m almost positive that I still feel the pain in my heart when I awake , the exhaustion I feel all day Wednesday is also similar to last time. That day in school the pack kept giving me concerned looks, and Jackson and Isaac rarely left my side, if I wasn’t feeling so strangely desolate and angry I would have appreciated that a lot more.

Unfortunately this is also the day that Scott and I finally caught up to each other after our small argument at Deaton’s. It started off well, we forgave each other like best friends do, and he blathered on a little about how wonderful Allison was, we were back to us, that is we were for about twenty minutes until I started to fill him in on what has happened to me lately. When I told him about Isaac being there to help me tell my dad he got angry, when I told him about being a member of Derek’s pack, he got furious. Me being in the mood that I was in probably didn’t help matters, but in the end it resulted in another storm off from Scott, and my feeling of general anger that I had been harbouring grew into a focused resentment for the rest of the day.

Lydia has also been a point of worry this past week, she hasn’t been to see Deaton yet, she seems to be putting it off and that’s really not like her at all. She also seems to go missing for small periods of time without explaining where she’s been , when asked she gets defensive saying she was sick of us looking at her like she was crazy , even though I’m sure not one of us were. She also seem to space out during conversations, Jackson is also worried about it , he even asked me about it , the plan is that I talk to her on the full moon night. That night is the only thing that seems to bring life into Lydia , she’s strangely adamant about it , telling me multiple times how I had better show up , I figure she wants to talk. As much as I want to talk to her, to figure out what’s up with her, I wish I could get out of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as I wanted to put it off Friday night does eventually come , I was right about my dad making sure he was one of the people working tonight, and I have this feeling …it’s not dread exactly , just a feeling that _something_ is going to happen tonight. I don’t know whether I’m being paranoid but I can’t help the worry that niggles at me.

“Promise if you see anything unusual you’ll call Derek , or call me and I’ll call Derek , and if you can’t get through to him or me call Jackson or Isaac or even Scott-” My dad is about to leave for his shift and I’m standing by the front door , blocking it actually,  reluctant to let him go past.

“Stiles this isn’t my first night on the job you know” I know and I know I’m being stupid but this _feeling_ that I just can’t name is making my stomach not up and every so often I get this shiver and … I just _know_ something is going to happen. I don’t know what or if it will affect my dad but…

“Just promise me dad, let the werewolves deal with anything supernatural” I won’t tell him that if the werewolves have to deal with something I’ll be there to, especially if were one down with Jackson being chained up. I don’t know what Scott’s planning this full moon , we haven’t spoken since Tuesday , I think about calling him to see if he knows if the Argents are planning anything , but I don’t know if he would tell me if he did , I can’t help but feel that were now on opposite sides.

“Ok kiddo I promise, but if I catch any of these hunters going around with their arsenal, I’ll be dealing with them” Oh god maybe I could chain him up for the night.  “Don’t look so worried Stiles, ill simply confiscate their weapons I’m not planning on going to war with them” ye but what happens if they don’t give them up. “Come on, move out of my way or I’m going to be late.” I really don’t want to, but with little choice I slowly move to the side of the door. I’m looking down at me feet so I don’t see the hug coming.

“Everything will be fine stiles, I’ll see you tomorrow” he lets me go then and heads to his cruiser.

Not long after that I get a text from Derek.

_Everything is good , all locked down. Don’t worry your dad will be fine._

Stupid mind reading Alpha. With nothing else to do, I head over to Lydia’s.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 I’ve barley lowered my arm from knocking when Lydia opens the door , she looks terrible…well terrible for Lydia anyway , there are bags under her eyes that not even her make-up skills can cover and her hair is a little dishevelled, not overly so , but it’s as if she’s only put in half her usual effort into it.  She’s holding a clear drink in her hand and I can smell the alcohol from here.

“Finally, your late” no I’m not, I’m early in fact.

“Sorry I was waiting until my dad had to leave”

“Well never mind you’re here now come on let’s get drunk” well ok then… I follow her into her house, it seems bigger and more grand than it did the last time I was here.

“Are we the only ones here?” Lydia spins around quickly then, sloshing some of the drink in her hand. My guess is that it’s not her first one.

“Yep, just you and me” We head past the living room and onto the back porch facing the pool and we sit on some of the outdoor chairs there. The seat is more comfortable than my couch. Probably cost four times as much as it to.

“Here, drink with me” she hands me a glass with the same colour liquid in it as hers, I take it hesitantly and give it a little sniff. I swear I almost pass out from the fumes alone. Spluttering, eyes watering a little . I wheeze at her.

“Jesus Lydia what the hell is in this?”

“Vodka , lost and lots of vodka” she then drinks the rest of her drink in one gulp. One. gulp. I don’t know whether to be impressed or disturbed. I take a sip of mine and it burns fire all the way down my throat. I can’t help the embarrassing coughing fit that happens next. After rolling her eyes and giving me a “Really Stiles?” Lydia goes to get me a bottle of water and I gulp half the bottle down in one chug.

“Thanks” I say my throat still sounding a little raw. She goes to give me my cup of vodka again but I push it away. “Think I’ll stick with water, don’t want to be drunk in case something happens” I also want to save my pride a little but I don’t say that out loud.

“Whatever, more for me” ok enough is enough.

“You want to tell me what’s going on with you?” after sighing, a little melodramatically if you ask me, Lydia replies.

“Whatever do you mean?” I sputter and wave my arms around a little.

“Well THIS for starters Lydia, what are you, we – what is this?” I gesture to her and the drink again; all this gesturing is starting to make me feel a little dizzy.

“I’ll show you” what? I focus back on her face, wait… when did my eyes start to lose focus? Lydia gets up from her seat and starts to walk towards something behind me, I try to turn to see what she’s doing but I can’t seem to make my neck co-operate.

“Lydia what’s-”

“shush Stiles give me a minute” she strangely doesn’t sound drunk anymore.  I don’t hear or see her come towards me, but when I open my eyes, when did I close them? She’s kneeling by my side holding something behind her back.  I lean back on the seat, it really is comfortable. “Stiles, I need you to stay awake for a little longer” stay awake? Why am I so sleepy? The pool looks inviting I wonder if Lydia will let me go have swim, we could have a pool party , I giggle , pool party sounds funny , I say it out loud

“pool party” oh , it doesn’t sound as funny out loud , I frown and try to sit up but everything feels so heavy .Oh my god have I gotten fat? Is that why everything feels so heavy? I look down my body. Nope still lanky. I slowly move my head to look up, oh the moon looks sooo pretty .I reach out my hand to touch it but I can’t lift it very far and it just plops back down on my legs. Plops. That’s a funny word , maybe if I say that out loud it wi-

“STILES! Look at me, ok?” I turn my head slightly , Lydia hair is soooo pretty , prettier than the moon , maybe , or not , “I need you to listen now Stiles ok?” she sounds serious it could be important , I try to listen, Lydia is my friend I should protect her, is someone trying to hurt her? “Yes Stiles someone could hurt me, so I need you to do something for me ok?”

“Yes ok” my words sound funny. Lydia ties something around my upper arm then and holds a needle with an empty syringe to the top of my lower arm.

“I need you to give me permission” permission?

“yes permission for me to take your blood, it won’t work otherwise, he needs my and your blood but you have to give permission, it has to be voluntary”  who needs it?, alarm bells start ringing somewhere in my brain but their far away , dots start dancing in my vision and I try to chase them but every time I look, they go away. “Stiles!  will you give me permission?!”

“Keep you safe if I do?”

“Yes!”

“Then yes”

“Yes what Stiles? say the words” words? Oh right

“I give permission” I feel a sharp pain in my arm then, and I look down to see what it was only the movement made me so dizzy that I had to close my eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m moving , I feel like I’m moving , but I’m not walking because I’m lying down , I open my eyes slightly and look up , and it looks like Lydia is dragging me. Wow she’s strong.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time I open my eyes, I can feel vibration under me and it makes my stomach twist in warning, before I can worry about being sick though everything fades to black again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes with a groan, heaving and chocking until I’m sick. Body wracked with pain I try to catch my breath and crawl away from the foul smelling mess, not able to find the strength to walk. My knee twinges with sharp shooting pains so I can only move a little before I collapse back ono the floor. I look down at me knee and there is a hole in my jeans there, and I can see that my knee is purple and 3 times the size it should be. I look around me then and the burned out room tells me that I’m in the old hale house, my ears finally start working again and I hear a repetitive scraping sound and I turn my head slowly towards it to see Lydia digging something up.

“Lydia wh-” my voice sounds wrecked and it hurts to speak, I clear my throat and try again. “Lydia wha-”

“Almost done” her voice is aerie. It doesn’t sound like her at all. It’s hollow.  Heart pounding with fear I try to stand again, only my limbs won’t listen and I fall landing on my bad knee painfully making me cry out. I whimper for a few moments until the pain dulls a little then open my eyes again. Lydia is moving to the far end of the room now and she fiddles with something I can’t see. After a few moments light filters into the room creating a spot light where Lydia was just digging. This confuses me for a moment before I notice the mirrors. It’s the moon’s reflection. My body breaks out in goose bumps then and I shiver, the air seems denser somehow and I pant in order to bring in enough of it. 

“Almost done” she starts walking back to me then, and I can’t help but cringe when I see her eyes. They look empty. Void. When she reaches me she bends down then starts to drag me towards the hole. I try my best to keep my knee from hitting the floor, but the more we move the more my back complains, she must have dragged me before because my back feels raw like I’ve lost layers of skin.

When we reach the hole I look down into it, and I see a burned out corpse. It takes a moment for me to register what I’m seeing, but when I do, panic sets in and I finally start trying to fight back. Only there must still be a lot of drugs in my system because my attempt is pitiful. Lydia grabs my arm then and stretches it towards the corpse. Peter. That’s Peter. I try to fight her off again and she struggles to stretch my arm straight.

“Almost done” she then uses her other hand to reach down and _squeeze_ my injured knee. Burning sharp pain sparkles and throbs from the area and I cry out again, blackness threatens and by the time I can focus my eyes again my arm is in peter’s grasp. His strong grasp. He’s gripping me. How is that even possible? I look down , and the last thing I see before I surrender to the darkness, are his blue eyes staring back at me.


	5. Research

I awaken feeling a little disconnected. There’s pain and my body aches but it feels distant. I try to open my eyes but there’s a bright light and it makes them water so I close them again.  I hear voices somewhere so I strain to listen.

“Why would he bring him here?” That sounds like my dad.

“I don’t know” that’s definitely Derek.

“How is it even possible?”

“I don’t know”

“What are you going to do?”

“I. Don’t. Know” I hear a growl in his voice so I try to talk to stop my dad from angering him further but nothing comes out from my dry throat.

“You were meant to protect him”

“I know” Derek doesn’t sound angry anymore, but regretful.

“You need to take care of him” at first I think my dad was talking about me , it isn’t until Derek replies that I realize what he meant by “take care of him”.

“No… he seems different…don’t get me wrong he’s still Peter but …I’m not going to kill him unless he pushes me to it” This brings what happened rushing back and I finally manage to make a noise. Peter is back. Peter is alive.

“Stiles?” I feel Derek come over to me then, quickly followed by my dad.

“Stiles! finally, how are you feeling?” throat feeling like the Sahara desert I make a rasping noise. “Hang on” My dad brings a straw to my lips then and I start to suck. Water has never tasted so good.

“Peter?-how?” Derek places his hand on my shoulder then, and it calms me a little.

“Don’t worry Stiles, he’s not going to hurt you” I wanted to tell them that’s not what I was worried about, that I just wanted to see him .To be sure. I _need_ to see him. But the world fades to black again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I awaken this time I feel much more aware, I feel glad of this fact for about 0.5 seconds then the pain in my knee and back registers and I groan. This sucks. I squint my eyes open , but there’s only a faint light so I open them fully and the first thing I notice is that I’m in my bedroom , the second thing I notice is the puppy pile that’s happening on the floor. There is no other way to describe it.

Derek is lying close to my bed and Isaac is using his stomach as a pillow as he stretches horizontally from him, next to Isaac’s feet is Jackson who’s lying on his side facing towards me .What really awakens me the rest of the way however  is seeing who is curled up around his back. Lydia. 

I quickly sit up with a gasp, thinking about her dead eyes, thinking about the grave. Thinking about Peter.  The pack seems to sense my rising panic and Derek, Isaac and Jackson sit up simultaneously. I would have pointed out how creepy that was but I was too busy getting smothered by a hug that’s way too tight for my back to handle. I hiss with the stinging pain.

“Isaac careful” Isaac loosens his hold and stands back up.

“Shit sorry” I can’t help but smile at him a little. My gaze wanders then to Lydia who’s standing behind Jackson, head towards the floor. More than a little nervous about what I will see if she raises her head , I say hesitantly.

“Lydia?” her head snaps up, and her eyes, their not dead, they are however brimming with tears.

“I’m so sorry , I swear I didn’t know what I was doing , well I did but it was as if I couldn’t control myself , the only thought I had was to do what he says and everything will be ok , god I _hurt_ you . I brought _him_ back I-”More relieved than I can say that I don’t here the words “almost done” I stretch towards her ignoring the slight twinge in my knee and pull her on the bed next to me so I can hug her.

“It’s ok, it’s ok , it’s not your fault.” I don’t know for sure what happened but looking at the mess Lydia is in right now , I know that much.  Once she seems to calm a little I turn my head to Derek.

“Where is he?” there’s a sudden tension in the room then and Lydia stands.

“I don’t know” the next is said through gritted teeth and I can guess that seeing his uncle again was not a happy reunion,” he said he has to get his affairs in order” that sounds ominous to say the least.

“His affairs don’t happen to be another list of people he wants to kill is it?” I have a feeling if it was id be on that list.

“No, if he wanted to kill me, he could have , he caught me by surprise to say the least , but he didn’t ,and I’m the one he has the most reason to kill”

“so…what? He’s not crazy anymore?”

“I wouldn’t say that, he’s still Peter after all, but right now his plan doesn’t involve murder, at least that’s what I got from his short visit to me”

“Then wha-”Derek snaps at me then  
“I don’t know ok! , I have no idea what is going on in my uncle’s head, but I’m not killing him again…not unless I have to!” after a short silence where everyone avoids each other’s eyes I say quietly.

“I wasn’t asking you to” Derek head snaps towards me then and he opens his mouth to say something but Lydia gets there before he can.

“Well I certainly well am asking! He’s a psychotic killer he needs to be stopped!” No.  I don’t know how to deal with what’s going on, but I know that’s not what we should do. No way. Thinking of doing that makes me start to panic so I go with my gut. I don’t say this out loud but my thoughts must show on my face because Lydia gives me a betrayed look . “How can you not agree with me on this Stiles, I thought at least you would” I don’t really know the answer to that so I don’t bother trying to. “Fine!” Lydia storms out then. Jackson who’s been noticeably silent through all of this looks to Derek and when Derek nods to him he goes after her.

Once their gone, Isaac gingerly sits on the bed and I move over a little so he can lie down next to me.

“So you agree with me? That I should just see how this plays out with Peter?” it’s not the safest or most intelligent way of dealing with it but…

“Yes” Derek looks shocked for a moment then he looks to Isaac who’s discreetly inching himself closer to me to rest his head on my shoulder.

“What do you think Isaac?”  Isaac frowns a little.

“I don’t know … Peter was before my time , so I don’t really know what he was like , but I don’t think you should have to kill your own uncle unless it’s the last option you have” Derek’s shoulder’s relax slightly.

Not wanting to deal with my confusing mixture of emotions about this, I do what I do best and push them down and change the subject. I gesture to my knee that I now notice is perched on some cushions and has ice packs on either side of it.

“So…What’s the damage?”

“it’s not as bad as it probably feels, the worst of it was the drugs that were in your system, you’ve torn a ligament in your knee , but Deaton assures us that once the swelling goes down and you start to move on it again it will heal relatively quickly , other than that you have some bruises and your back is scraped up but you should heal in no time.” Speaking of Deaton …

“How did I get to the vets?” there’s a small pause before Derek replies .

“Deaton says Peter brought you” I blink rapidly for a few moments.

“Why would-” Derek’s face makes me stop the question “right, right, sorry you don’t know. Where’s my dad anyway?”

“He’s asleep downstairs, Scott was over earlier to, we told him what happened. Him being here made things…tense though and he left, but said he’ll be back to check on you tomorrow” Isaac makes a strange Whimpering noise then and I look down to see him fast asleep. I snort and look up at Derek.

“I had to turn the most goddam cuddly teenager I could find didn’t I” he says this fondly. I didn’t know Derek could feel fond.

“I’m going to go look for him, do you want me to take Isaac with me?” guess it’s my turn to feel fond now.

“No it’s ok, I don’t mind some cuddling”

“Right,” he goes to jump out of the window.

“Wait!” he turns back around towards me “keep me informed, every hour I want at least a text, and if I don’t get one I’m sending everyone after you”

He rolls his eyes but agrees before jumping out of the window

“My house does have doors you know!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning after a tense visit from Scott, I find myself being alone for the first time since Peter came back. Trying to decipher how I feel and think about everything gives me a headache so I limp towards my desk to grab the books I borrowed from Deaton.

I’m completely absorbed in a supernatural bestiary, my mind blown by the sheer number of creatures out there, when my dad knocks on my door gently before entering my room.  
 “Hey kid, I need to head into work, do you need anything before I go?” I reluctantly drag my gaze from the paragraph on pixies, PIXIES, to look at him.

“No I’m good thanks, see you later” he continues to stand there for a moment

“Maybe you should call someone to come be here when-“

“I’m fine dad, just a few scrapes remember” he looks like he wants to argue but he eventually sighs and leaves.

“Alright fine, I’ll see you tonight” I go back to reading the books.

I must fall asleep because the next thing I know I’m jumping awake and It’s dark and I have a book resting on my face. How I slept like that I don’t know, I put the book on the floor by the side of the bed and I’m about to settle down to sleep again when I feel it. That feeling you get when you’re not alone. That tingle of awareness. My heart starts to beat faster, and I slowly start to move my head around to look into the shadows of my room, and tense my body ready to run for the door.

“Don’t get up on my account” I would know that smooth drawl anywhere.

“Peter” I sit up in bed slowly and lean back on the headboard. Heart trying to beat itself out of my chest, breathing getting a little fast.

“In the flesh” I look around my room and I see his shadow sitting on my computer chair, facing me. I see him move then and I tense, but he only puts on the desk lamp. My first thought is that he looks good, I expected burns, not his clear handsome face. He’s wearing a white v neck top. It’s tight. I don’t know why I notice this. While I was studying him, he must have been doing the same to me because he says.

“Looking a little worse for wear Stiles” the way he says my name makes me shiver. It’s not fair that he gets to die and come back and look like he does when I get knocked around a little and I’m the one that looks like I’ve been dragged through hell and back.

“Whose fault is that?”

“mmmmm I may have underestimated how single minded Lydia would  become when I commanded her to do something.” He shifts so he’s leaning his elbows on his knees. It brings his face into the glow of the lamp.

“How did you do it?” One side of his lips quirks up into a smirk.

“When I bit Lydia, I left a little something of myself behind, just in case. One can never be too careful after all, who knows when a lanky teenager is going to throw a Molotov cocktail at you” I try to hold it in but I still flinch slightly at his words and his smirk grows.

“Why did you need _me_? _My_ blood?” he leans back in the chair then so his face is more shadowed again.

“Now telling you that would spoil the surprise now wouldn’t it… tell me Stiles how did you feel when I died? Did you dream of me?” I gasp when I realize something.

“You made me have those dreams!” I ignore his first question.

“No, I didn’t make you have them, that’s all you . Care to tell me what these dreams involved?” I’m sure I hear a leer in his voice.

“Pain , my dreams of you involved pain.” There’s only the sound of breathing for a moment and I try to strain my eyes to see his face better, but he’s to immersed in the shadows. “What do you want? Why are you here?”

“Just trying to be friendly and assure you that I’m not going to try to kill you”

“Well consider me very much _not_ reassured” I shift slightly on the bed and I realize how aware I am of my body, adrenaline is a strange thing.

“I want to do many things to you Stiles, killing you is most definitely not one of them” I feel quick movement then and by the time I finish flinching peter’s gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason I don’t tell anyone about Peter’s visit, it’s been a week since he delivered his vailed threat and I still don’t know what to make of it. I think about it more than I should and even dreamt of it one night. I know Peter has moved into the loft with Isaac and Derek but I haven’t seen him since, and things seem to go back to the status quo, despite my feeling of something being dramatically changed.

After a week I’m mostly healed up, the scrapes on my back have scabbed over and I can now more or less walk without a limp. Lydia is still angry over our pack’s current stance on Peter, that being the let’s see how it goes stance, I can see why she’s angry, but just killing Peter outright doesn’t sit well with me. Not at all. She doesn’t spend much of the week with the pack, and when we met up at mine on Friday for a movie night she didn’t turn up. I could tell that Derek didn’t like this but he’s trying to give her space, Jackson is also trying to do the same but I can see his patience is wearing thin.

On Wednesday like Derek said he would, he offers the bite to Erica, and by Friday it feels like she’s always been a member of our pack. She is not the kind of werewolf I thought she would be. Not by a long shot. I was expecting a female version of Isaac instead we get a Lara croft shewolf. She is totally badass. She takes to being a were remarkably, she’s brash, bitchy and full of attitude. I absolutely _adore_ her.

Things with Scott actually improve, seems he didn’t like seeing me hurt and he definitely didn’t like having to hear about it from Derek. We talk more and it feels like it used to, he even sits with the pack on Friday though it was a little awkward and Erica kept leering at him which did not help matters. It was hilarious though.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s Sunday afternoon and I’m looking through Deaton’s books again when I get a text from Derek.

_Pack Meeting at the loft. Come now .no exceptions_

This does not sound good. Jumping from my bed I grab my keys and rush down the stairs and out the door. Imagining the worst I decide not to wait and call Derek, he picks up on the second ring.

“Stiles” he sounds tense. Not good.

“Derek what is it? Is everyone ok? Is it Peter? What-”

“Everyone’s fine , it’s nothing to do with Peter it’s …something else , come over here and I’ll fill everyone in” He doesn’t wait for my reply before he hangs up.

Feeling incredibly relieved I make my way over to loft, only breaking a few traffic laws on the way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m the last to arrive at the Loft and the first thing I notice is Peter’s presence, he’s in another tight v neck this one being black. As I walk into the room he looks over at me from where he’s leaning against the wall, and smirks when he notices my eyes raking his chest, I glare at him a little to hide my embarrassment.

With Lydia perched on Jackson’s Lap on the lounge chair I go to sit on the couch where Isaac, Erica and Derek are sitting, squeezing in between Isaac and Erica. Jackson starts off the meeting.

“Why can I smell blood?” eyes widening I look around the loft more closely not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

“When me and Isaac got in from grocery shopping” now there a weird image, Derek grocery shopping. “There was a sign written on the warehouse door, it was written in blood, we had to clean it to avoid unwanted attention, but we took photos of it.” Derek turns to me then “I need you to research-“

“Let me see the photos” Tension flows into the room with Peter’s words but if Derek feels it he ignores it and hands the photos over to Peter.

“oh” I don’t like the sound of that ‘oh’

“OH?” taking his eyes from the photos peter looks at me.

“yes, a very bad oh.”

“What do you mean?” Peter looks at Derek.

“Alpha pack” This doesn’t make sense to me but judging by Derek’s face it makes sense to him and It does not mean good things.

“Alpha Pack? As in a pack of Alpha’s” Erica asks Peter.

“Yes my lovely shewolf , that’s exactly what I mean.” For some reason I don’t like Peter calling her lovely so I try to take his attention off of her.

“How can that even work?”

“They will have a leader, a hierarchy, it’s just they will all have the powers of an alpha”

“And I’m guessing them putting a sign on our front door made from blood is not simply their way of saying hello”

“That it is not, I’ve heard stories of them, they seek new members of their pack by targeting weak or newly formed ones, then they either get the alpha to kill his pack and join them or they target one of the beta’s and help them to kill the alpha, and once that beta becomes an alpha themselves they persuade them to kill the rest of their pack in order to join them, this alpha pack is not the first of its kind there have been more through the ages. From what I’ve heard the leader of this pack is vicious. ”

“What can we do?” Lydia asks.

“We either fight or run. And if we run they will give chase”

“How are we supposed to fight and win against an Alpha pack?” it doesn’t seem possible.

“Well… by being more vicious than them of course” silence descends then as we all look at each other nervously. Derek stands.

“ok , training is now a daily occurrence , no one goes out alone , if anyone smells a strange wolf you don’t investigate you come tell me , Stiles start researching the alpha pack and about defences we can use against them” that I can do . I think of something that’s probably not going to go down well with Derek.

“I should tell Scott and ask him to warn the Argents”

“No” I figured that’s the response I would get.

“This is a pack of ALPHA’S were talking about here Derek, we need all the help we can get, and besides if the alpha pack kills anyone we need to make sure our pack doesn’t take the blame, otherwise we will be fighting against the alpha pack on one side and the hunters on the other ” Sighing , not looking the least bit happy about it Derek agrees.

“Fine, do it, but I’m not working with them” I nod in answer. Peter starts walking to the door then.

“Well I shall see you in training then pups” once the door closes behind him some of the tension leaves the room and Erica comments

“Well I like him”

“Wait he’s training with you?” that’s Lydia who has been noticeably silent until now.

“He’s a good fighter, and like stiles said, we need all the help we can get”

After hanging out with the pack for another hour or so I start to fell antsy so I head home to start researching.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have been researching for at least 3 hours when I hear my window opening, thinking it was probably Derek I don’t react beyond saying

“I don’t have anything yet, give me a chance will ya”

“I didn’t expect you to have anything yet, I came here to help” That is not Derek’s voice. Spinning around in my chair I gape as Peter comes over to my desk, causally picks up one of Deaton’s books, and then lays down on my bed to start reading. On.My.Bed.

“What the hell Peter?! you can’t just turn up here whenever you please and make yourself at home! My bed is a zombie werewolf free zone”

“I’m just doing what everyone else does, your bedroom is practically the packs second home”

“You’re not everyone else” he looks up from the book then, giving me an intense look which even under gun point I couldn’t name.

“No I’m not” That’s it. He then goes back to reading. I stare at him a little incredulously for I don’t know how long before giving up on trying to figure out what his manipulative mind is up to, and turn my chair back around to continue my research. Mind you despite the air of casualness I try to expel, I do keep my chair on a slight angle so my back isn’t turned completely towards him, don’t want him tempted to stab me there.

After another hour or so (in which neither Peter nor I say one word to each other) my Adderall starts to lose its affects and my mind starts to wonder a little. At first I start thinking about my and Scott’s friendship, and how despite this week seeing improvement the distance between us seems to be widening , but that just makes me depressed so I start to think about leather jackets. I think I should get one. I mean I could totally pull one off, I’d look badass in a leather jacket.

Thinking of leather makes me think of porn. The other night my browsing took me to a pretty hot video where the one guy wore nothing but leather trousers and the other wore nothing but a leather tie. I wonder what it is about leather that’s just so hot… I realise that I’m getting a little horny and that’s not a good thing to do around a nosy werewolf.  I start going through the periodic table to calm myself down, I don’t get further than sodium however when suddenly my chair is spun around.  Peter cages me in by putting his hands on each of the arms of my chair and leans towards me. Close. He then angles his head and inhales deeply by my shoulder.

“mmmmmmm , what’s got you smelling so good all of the sudden Stiles” Ignoring the tingles that shot down my spine when I feel the air he exhales on my neck , I lift my arms to try to push him away. He doesn’t move an inch.

“You’re invading my personal space, Back up creeper wolf” my words are shakier than I intended. My breathe starts to come faster and I tell myself it’s out of fear. Peter simply stays like that for a few moments , and I can’t help but study him ,his stubble, his jaw line, his lips , and with his arms tensed and his face filled with want , I go from being a little horny to full blown desire in seconds. As much as I don’t want to admit it, the leather porno that got me into this is long gone from my mind. My desire, It’s all for Peter.

“Are you turned on Stiles?...Who are you thinking about?” He moves his one hand to the juncture of my neck then and the other to my collarbone. His scent hits me and it’s intoxicating, earthy and wild, I can’t help but lean a little closer. I’m panting now, and it’s embarrassing that he’ll know how much he’s affecting me, but I can’t stop it. My mind blanks of all thoughts except for Peter, his scent, his touch, his voice. It’s as if my body has tuned into him, and him only, and all other stations are simply static.

He leans closer and rests his mouth on my neck, Gosse bumps break out on my skin and I tilt my neck further to give him better access, at this Peter makes a small pleased sound. Turns out that my neck is extremely sensitive, Peter only has to lick it and my body goes completely limp in the chair, I feel sparks flow from my neck to my dick and I realize that I’m hard. Painfully so.

“That’s it Stiles, Give into it” Jesus what’s wrong with me? I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on and it’s for PETER for god’s sake. Growling slightly Peter moves his head out from my neck to look at me, unable to meet his eyes I look at his chin , but my eyes have a mind of their own and they move to trace the line of his shoulders , god he’s built.  “Are you hard for me?”

Cheeks burning I duck my head only to have Peter grab my chin and bring my face up to look at him, his eyes are arresting, such a deep clear blue. He starts to move his hand down from my collarbone, not taking his eyes from mine , his touch leaves sparks in their wake and I arch towards it , it makes him smirk.

When he reaches my lower stomach he pauses in his descent and simply strokes me there, keeping the fire burning. “Answer me Stiles, are you hard for me?” I don’t want to answer him, I just want him to move his goddam hand down. I whimper a little and his eyes flash “Do you want me to stop?” stop? what no! I shake my head quickly . “Then tell me, Are.You.Hard.For.Me?” moaning I decide to answer him.

“Yes , I’m hard for you” Growling he finally moves his hand down to cup me through my Jeans. Despite the slight pain from the tough denim the friction is amazing, I arch and hump his hand twice before I control myself and lower my ass back to the seat. “That’s it, show me how good it feels” he rubs me roughly then and my mind blanks and I moan loudly, my spine starts to tingle in warning and I know if he keeps that up I’ll come.

“Peter… please…” Hearing his name seems to do it for Peter big time because his eyes flash werewolf blue and he moves his head to my neck again only this time he sucks , the pleasure-pain is mind-blowing and I start to hump his hand in earnest , embarrassment gone as I chase my orgasm. I’m so close that my balls draw up, just one more thrust… NO! He moves his hand away. I whimper pathetically in complaint, needing to come so much it hurts.

“Shush I’ll take care of you” he moves his head from my neck and leans his forehead on my shoulder so he’s looking down my body, I feel my trousers loosen, then hear my zipper being lowered. He reaches inside my pants and underwear and gloriously grips me. Skin on skin. So much better than my own hand.  He pumps my dick a few times as much as the constrictive denim allows and then swirls his thumb through the pre-cum that’s leaking continually from my slit. The sensation feels so good ,I  moan loudly, my body tenses ,and my balls draw up again…so close…

“Come for me Stiles” he moves back to the spot on my neck that he previously sucked and then _bites_ , the pain sends sparks of pleasure through my body and I cum. Hard.  Gasping and shuddering , I whimper through the aftershocks before finally going limp in the chair.

“mmmmmm, smells so fucking good” Peter moves his hand from my now sticky underwear and bring it to his mouth , staring into my eyes he slowly licks his hand clean, a look of pure bliss on his face. I should find this gross, but instead it forces another aftershock from me and I whimper again. Once his hand is clean he looks at my neck and lets out a small satisfied growl, then lifts his eyes to mine.

“Next time I’m going to swallow every drop” still recovering I don’t respond I just close my eyes, trying to catch my breath. When I open them again Peter is gone.

Not wanting to think about what just happened I quickly clean up and head to bed. It smells slightly of Peter.

Just before I fall asleep I wonder if a hand job counts as losing my virginity, and about the fact that we didn’t even kiss.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and subscribers! here's another chapter :)

No matter how hard I try over the next couple of days, I can’t get Peter and the _incident_ out of mind. I go over it again and again and the only conclusion I’ve come to is that it’s pretty fucked up. That _I’m_ fucked up… because I want to do it again. And more. I’ve watched enough porn to have a list of things I want to do, I’m a teenage boy this is normal. What’s not normal however is who I want to do these things with. In fact thinking about doing these things with anyone else makes me feel strange. Bad strange. I haven’t told anyone about what happened of course , it’s not hard to imagine how well that will go down.

The last few days at school everything has been…normal. Lydia’s back to herself much to everyone’s, especially Jackson’s, relief, and since I told Scott about the threat of the alphas things between us has been better to. It’s as if having something to fight against rather than each other has made the pack more comfortable with him as well , because Scott and even Allison has spent the last few days of lunch on our pack’s table , and after the initial awkwardness was over it was pretty good. Normal. It’s just… I don’t feel normal and sometimes I want to just stand up and shout at them , ask them , what they’re doing , there’s an alpha werewolf pack out there ,hunting us , and we are sitting here talking about the new hunger games movie for Christ sake. There was also a time I came extremely close to asking Scott if getting a handjob counts as losing my virginity but I realized just in time how many questions that will bring up so I didn’t.

I don’t see Peter. I honestly don’t know whether I’m glad about that or not. What I do know is that his parting words keep echoing in my mind _‘Next time I’m going to swallow every drop’_ , and every time that they do I get hard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s Thursday night and I’m at the loft working on my history homework with Isaac on the sofa, When suddenly Derek announces.

“I’m going to offer Vernon Boyd the bite” looking up at Derek who’s standing in front of the sofa I can’t help but tease him a little.

“Was that a question?” Erica speaks up from where she’s sitting at the breakfast bar, painting her nails.

“If it was, your answer damn well better be yes Stilinski , because Boyd is cool” her voice sounds normal , but when I look over at her she’s blushing a little. Man this is to good! I let out an over-dramatic gasp.

“Erica! Dare I say that you have a little crush?!” Isaac sniggers.

“You _dare_ say anything else and I’ll come over there and use my claws to scratch the word dick on your forehead , deep enough to scar, would you like that Stiles? Going around for the rest of your life with an actual dick on your head.”

“You could try but Isaac will protect me!”

“uh…no I won’t , you’re on your own with this one dude” I turn a betrayed look on Isaac, but he just smiles back at me.

“Hello! I’m being a good alpha and asking my pack about how they feel about a new member here”

“Well technically you’re not talking to your pack since Lydia and Jackson aren’t here so…”

“Whatever! Its most of you isn’t it” I don’t think Derek fully grasps the whole working as a team thing yet.

I turn to the matter at hand then and think about what I know about Boyd…which is not a lot actually.

“Why Boyd?”

“I’ve been watching people at your school-“

“Of course you have you creeper” he acts like he doesn’t hear me.

“…AND he seems solid and calm, I think our pack would benefit from having someone level headed like that”

“Hey! I’m level headed” I am.

“Ye… but you’re not really a calming presence are you?  in fact I would say you’re the opposite at times , I know you piss me off pretty often” I take exception to this. I really do, but I can’t think of counter argument right now so I leave it be. Although I do give Derek my most evil glare. He doesn’t seem impressed. Though with those eyebrows I doubt he’s impressed by anyone else’s glare. No one can beat his.

“Stiles! Are you going to tell me what you think or not?” oh ye…maybe I should take some Adderall my mind is jumping a little fast right now.

“I think…it’s a good choice, for all the reasons you just said, but do you really think it’s a good time to be taking anyone else into the pack , with the alpha’s?”

“Yes and no , it’s good because we need the numbers but it’s bad because…”

“having someone new in the pack who doesn’t feel loyal could mean he could join the alpha’s and try to kill you off”I finish for Derek and Winces slightly before nodding.

“Boyd won’t do that” Wow Erica is definitely crushing. “I know him a little, and I…don’t think he would”

“I’m going to do it, I think the pro’s beat the con’s and I think he’ll be the last I’ll turn…for a long while at least” This is news.

“I think that’s good, I mean we would still be a relatively small pack, but when you think about our position…and think about the Argents…I think a small pack is good”

“Speaking of members of our pack…is Peter a member now or what?” I freeze when Erica says his name and my heart starts to beat faster, after Derek shots me a look I try to calm down and act normal.

“Not…exactly” he doesn’t sound sure and this is also news .

“What do you mean by that _exactly_ ” I might snap this a little.

“Well… surprisingly he’s accepted me as his alpha , so if I want him in my pack…I could accept him back , but obviously I’m reluctant to do it”

“You should do it” yep that’s me saying that. Everyone turns to stare at me, Derek is practically gaping.

“I would have thought you of all people would object to him being a member?” Do I want him to be a member? I don’t know why I said that, I don’t trust him, at least not with the pack. It’s just… him being in the pack made what he and I did seem less wrong somehow , it’s not logical really but it’s how I feel. It would make things more complicated to really…I don’t know… maybe this is one subject I shouldn’t be advising Derek on, my answers would be to selfish. 

“I don’t know Der…I think you should do what you think is right on this one” I start packing up my books then “I got to go ok? I’ll see you guys later”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I pull up to my house I’m feeling a little stupid , I was only half way done with the history work and Isaac was actually helping me out , it would look silly if I went back now though so I make my way to the front door. Except I don’t make it that far. I’ve taken two steps from the jeep when I feel a blinding pain at the back of my head and then darkness takes me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake, for a few moments, everything is disjointed and distant, but then the pulsating pain in my head and the aching pain in my wrist’s make themselves known and I hold in a groan and try not to react, wanting to get my bearings before letting anyone that may be around know that I’m awake. I take stock a little without opening my eyes. I’m standing with my arms stretched over my head and tied tight to something, not the most comfortable position but at least my feet are flat to the ground and now that I’m awake I can take some of the strain away from my wrists. I can feel a breeze so I know I’m outside, I try adjust to the pain a little and that’s when I hear them. 

“Are you sure that their gonna come?...I mean he’s just a pet of theirs right? …what’s a werewolf gonna care about a human?”

“Don’t be an idiot ! you seen him, he came from their den!...if nothing else they’ll come for the principle of it you know…not letting the humans get the best of them or take what’s theirs …or some shit” At hearing these words the growing panic and fear that I have been fighting to hold back changes to relief. These are not the Alpha werewolves. By the sound of it their hunters.

“Well! we’ll show them when they get here! See how they like some wolfs bane” I open my eyes slightly and, after noting that were in the woods somewhere, I can’t help it , my mouth just opens sometimes and I have no control. I swear it’s a serious problem.

“oh god! You guys are idiots there’s just three of you! And I’m not their damn pet I’m a member of their pack” In my defence the three of them aren’t much to look at , one is a balding, short, stout man …actually that pretty much describes all three them , except the one guy on the left has pony tail , although he is still bald on the top. Seriously Why keep the ponytail? It looks ridiculous.

Ponytail snorts at me.  
“Don’t be stupid kid, there’s no such thing as human members of a pack , their playing you”

“Geez! How long have you been hunting? Of course there is!” I probably sound a little to condescending considering it hasn’t been long seen I found out that piece of information myself, but still these guys are idiots. The baldy closest to me seems to have enough of my smart mouth. He marches over to me, close enough that I can smell his rank breath, then sneers in my face before backhanding me. It wasn’t really that hard but with my head already feeling like it does , it feels like a truck hit me and I suck in a sharp breath and I have to blink spots out of my vision . I manage to hold in my groan of pain though, didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of hearing it.

“Shut the fuck up!” he spits on the ground at my feet then points to the other two men “Stay alert” ok so the one with the biggest belly is the leader then.

After that it’s quiet and I have to admit I miss the chatter because now all I can think about are my wrists , I’ve seen people in this position before in movies and things but I didn’t realize how _painful_ it is. After a while the ache in my wrists turns to sharp pins and needles that run all down my arms, and then eventually the cramping in my shoulders begins. God I really hope the pack gets here soon and deal with these guys because I have definitely lost my earlier bravado.

I get lost in the pain for a bit then, trying to shift position as much as I can to try and lesson it without much success and I think about maybe provoking the men again, maybe they’ll hit my harder than before and knock me out.

It’s when I get desperate enough to open my mouth to do just that that I hear it. Well I don’t just hear it, I feel it, a vicious angry roar that feels like it rocks the ground, soon after that I hear a series of no less angry but quieter answering growls and my mouth lifts up into a smirk.

I don’t see what happens next because the hunters have me facing away from them but I hear it. At the sound of the werewolves the hunters start shooting , by the sounds of it their shooting at random and I curse their stupidity for doing this in the woods , at night, but at the same time I’m thankful for it.  It doesn’t take long. I hear some pretty disgusting sounds that I imagine are the sounds of flesh being torn. The  chorus of screams and growls carries on for a few minutes, and then blissfully someone is untying my arms.

“Hey Stiles! you ok? Nice night for it huh?” Erica’s voice comes from my side and I look to her to glare a little, though I’m too happy to see her to put too much effort into it.

“oh wow Erica, try to hold in the concern a little , it’s too much”

“I’m going to lower your arms now Stiles ok?” At first I don’t know why Derek is telling me this , I just want them down , like now , but then he does lower them and the pins and needles that then shots up and down them almost makes my black out. I start whimpering then and I’m not too aware of what’s going on.

When the pain dulls down enough for me to become aware again Peter is standing in front of me, his eyes are glowing werewolf blue and he’s rubbing my arms frantically while glaring at Derek who’s standing at his side with a sheepish expression on his face.

“You should have lowered them in increments” He practically hisses this at Derek, I’m about to open my mouth to say… I don’t know what, when I hear Scott.

“Stiles! are you ok?” he comes rushing over and Peter quietly moves away , and I can’t help but hope that no one thinks too much on his concern over me , even though I know I’ll definitely be thinking about it.

“Ye dude I’m good, just a bit of pins and needles” Erica snorts a little, I pretend not to hear.

“Alright, let’s move out , I’ll call the argents…hunters are their mess to clean up “ I worry a little about this.

“Are they going to be pissed off about you guys killing these hunters?”

“There was no _we_ in the killing, Peter didn’t leave any for us” Erica is practically pouting , it’s worrying how blood thirsty that girl can be. Derek ignores her and answers my question.

“They kidnapped a human boy, I doubt they’ll have a problem and if they do… then fuck them” I ignore the ‘boy’ comment and just hope that this doesn’t became a problem, Scott must notice my worry because he then offers to tell the argents himself since he has a better relationship with them than we do right now and shockingly Derek agrees, he even thanks him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I get home I have to fill my dad in on what happened, and he is not happy . At all . He’s especially angry that I was taken literally from our doorstep and I won’t be surprised if Chris gets a call from my dad as well as from Scott , I’m too tired to try to talk my dad out of it.

I make my way up to my bedroom just wanting to fall asleep, but as I enter my room I’m taken by surprise for the second time that day. I’ve just closed the door behind me when someone shoves me back up against it. I know who it is immediately.

“Peter wha-”

“They _took_ you” Leaning in heavily so I’m pressed up tight between the door and Peter, he roughly shoves the high neck line of my t-shirt to the side and sucks and bites at the mark that was just starting to fade from the other day. I go from being weary to turned on so fast that it makes me dizzy. Shivering in response to the pain-pleasure sparks that go straight to my dick, I can’t help but moan.

“You may want to keep quiet Stiles, don’t want your dad to hear now do you?” oh god, no I definitely do not want that, I bite my lip to hold in my groan when he leans back in to suck again. I was already running out of high neck t-shirts to wear this week, god knows how I’m going to cover up this mark. I don’t complain though. I start to pant a little and my hips jerk involuntary up against Peter’s thigh which he has shoved between my legs. I’m lost in a fog of lust with my head tilted back to give him complete access to my neck and my back arched so I can hump his leg when suddenly the wonderful friction is gone and my front suddenly feels cold.

I snap my eyes open with a quiet groan of complaint, but then I see what Peter is doing. He’s kneeling. God … that’s so … so fucking ... _hot,_ my hips thrust up against the air and Peter chuckles. Seeing _Peter_ of all people on his knees, for ME makes me so hot that for a minute I think I may come without a touch, but I hold it off thinking of his words from the other day ’ _I’m going to swallow every drop”_ I do not want to miss out on that.

Peter tugs impatiently at my fly and practically rips it open before roughly pushing my jeans and underwear down to my knees. Before I can feel embarrassed about someone else seeing my dick for the first time, Peter takes me in his mouth and swallows me whole. Every last inch. My mind blanks at the pleasure, the pressure, the heat , it’s amazing . Then he begins to suck, and I quickly bring my arm up to my mouth so I can bite down on it, trying to hold in my shouts of pleasure. God … god, so this is what the fuss is about. Blowjobs rule. I feel Peter’s throat work around me and Jesus! how is he even fitting it down there.

“Peter! GOD!” he pulls off me slowly then, and looks up at me.

“Shush…” he then quickly gets back to my dick as if he was a starving man, swallowing me down to the root again, I hold his eyes for a while but when he starts to bob his head my eyes close in bliss. When he starts to twist and twirl his tongue on the outward stroke as well I think I actually black out for a moment the pleasure is so intense. Any thoughts I had on the person doing the blowjob being the one in the submissive position is proven completely wrong, because at that moment I am completely at his mercy.

After a few more bobs of his head Peter brings his hands around and grips my ass cheeks then uses that so he can force me to _thrust_ into his mouth and I’m lost. I forget about courtesy and fuck his mouth with abandon. It’s over the moment Peter moans around me, the vibration on top of everything else has me coming so hard I see stars. Peter sucks me through it and only releases me when I whimper a complaint when I get to sensitive.

Peter shots up from his kneeling position then and works open his own jeans, when I see his rock hard, impressively thick, dick jutting from them, my dick twitches valiantly trying in vain to get hard again. Peter crowds me back into the door then shoves his face in my neck and I can feel his arm working his dick rapidly. I want to push his hand away and do it myself , but by the time I get up the courage to do it he’s moaning quietly and shoving up my shirt so it’s tucked up under my arms and I can feel the wetness on my stomach as he comes.

We stay like that for I don’t know how long, me panting and Peter gently rubbing in his sperm on my stomach, which I try not to think too much on since it’s kind of gross. The guy has a serious thing for sperm. He eventually stands up straight and tucks himself in, he’s about to turn and leave when my verbal diarrhea gets the best of me again,

“What are we doing Peter?” He turns back to me, one eyebrow raised .

“Why…were fucking Stiles” I don’t know what I was expecting or hoping for as an answer but judging by the disappointment and the twinge in my chest that I feel, that wasn’t it .I try to play it off.

“Well…actually we haven’t really fucked…”

“There doesn’t have to be penetration for something to count as fucking…but don’t worry we’ll be doing that to” I think that’s going to be it because he starts to make his way to the window only once he gets there he turns back around quickly and marches back over to where I’m still leaning against the door . I haven’t even pulled up my jeans or underwear.

Once he reaches me, he lifts his arm and grips my chin so I’m looking straight into his flashing werewolf blue eyes.

“And you won’t be fucking anyone else will you?” for some reason this makes me feel better and I really want him to kiss me. He doesn’t though, just continues to glare at me. I smirk and roll my eyes at him.

“UH.. dude…I’m not exactly rolling in offers here am I? I’m probably the last virgin in the entire school at this point” slight exaggeration and I’m still not sure if I am still a virgin.

“mmmmm , I really don’t understand high schoolers”

“You seem to understand me just fine” much to my chagrin.

“You’re not like the others” he’s right as much as I sometimes wish that I was.

Seemingly satisfied he starts to make his way back to the window then, ordering as he goes

“And don’t call me dude”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

So I guess I’m fucking around with Peter hale then. It’s the next day and this thought has been popping into my mind on and off all day. When I think back to how I felt when he explained that’s what we’re doing I wonder what the hell is wrong with me. What else could be going on? This is Psycho murderer Peter were talking about, even if we take that part out of the equation he’s still a lot older than me. I’m underage even. I know he’s not taking advantage of me or anything, hell I’ve enjoyed our fun probably more than he has considering he didn’t even come the first time and the second time he took care of himself. But that’s how people would see it, god that’s how my dad would see it. No one needs to know about who I fuck though. That’s no one’s business but Peters and mine. This is good… I can practice with Peter then when I find someone I like I’ll know what to do when the times comes. ignoring the turning in my stomach at the thought of doing things with anyone else, I pull up to my house after coming from school.

I’m still lost in thought as I go about making dinner for me and my dad. This is good I mean how many people my age would kill for a fuck buddy…I mean that’s not exactly what we are considering were not actually friends, not at all, but still it’s the closest title I can think of to put on what me and Peter are considering ‘fuck enemies’ doesn’t have the same ring to it. So...fuck buddies it is. If I want to learn how to do _things_ though I should probably actually _do_ something next time rather than just take what Peter does to me. Thinking about what he did to me is getting me hard so I concentrate on making the pasta, not wanting my dad to come in thinking that I like chopping tomatoes a little to much.

Luckily by the time he comes home my mind is on the matter at hand and my jeans are fitting me comfortably again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick dinner with my dad I decide to make my way over to Deaton’s to return his books. By now I’ve been through the three I borrowed and added anything I found relevant into my data base on my computer that is now definitely looking in better shape, I’m hoping he’ll let me borrow some of his other ones to expand it further. When I enter, Deaton is just putting a cat (that looks more like a rat if you ask me) into a cage talking to an elderly woman.

“Just make sure she doesn’t chew on those stiches, and don’t get them wet for at least forty eight hours Miss evergreen and Snikkles will be fine” Snikkles?  

“Thanks Dr. Deaton I’ll see you in a week” Nodding to her Deaton then notices me standing there and smiles a little.

“Stiles , good to see you looking better” for a moment I’m confused but then I remember that the last time he saw me I was being brought in by Peter after I was hurt by Lydia, suddenly I feel a little guilty for not coming by earlier.

“uh…ye...thanks for patching me up and everything” wow this is awkward.

“No problem at all, was there something I could help you with?” he seems to be completely at ease of course so I shake off my awkwardness off and get his books from my bag.

“I came to return these to you”

“Ah yes, thank you , did you find what you needed from them?”

“uh…kind of , I’m just collecting as much information as I can you know? Especially with the alpha pack and everything…”

“mmmm , yes I think I may have something that can help you with that, if you’ll follow me for a moment” I follow Deaton back to his office and he goes to his Shamon bookshelf and brings out a book and opens it to a page he’s marked. On it is a picture of a mountain ash tree I’ve seen pictures of them before but this tree in notably smaller.

“This is a special kind of mountain ash tree, when it’s burnt for its ash It gives us Sorbus mountain ash , this can be used to make a barrier that prevents werewolves from crossing it just like any other mountain ash except this one can be…well I guess you could say blessed, to allow some werewolves to cross it.” Thinking about this I realize how handy that could be.

“So…say we put it around Derek’s loft we could…bless it so it allows our pack to cross it but it would prevent the alphas from doing the same?” Deaton smiles like a proud parent.

“Precisely , unfortunately I don’t have any, I know someone in san Francisco that sells it but I don’t have the time to go there for another two weeks , once I have some I can ca-“”

“San Francisco? That’s not a bad drive is it?” Deaton looks to me with a slight frown then.

“well…it’s about 8 hours each way, when I go I usually stay the night” thinking of going away for a night is pretty tempting actually, and I like to drive it’s relaxing. It’s Friday so I could leave tomorrow and be home by Sunday afternoon, it’s the perfect time to do it . Besides a lot can happen in 2 weeks and being able to protect the back like the ash will allow us to would be a huge help, not to mention lower some of the worry that’s been constantly hounding me .The alphas will still be able to get to us of course , if they really wanted to, but it’ll be nice to know that the pack can at least sleep safe at night in their homes.

“Can I get the address?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the night before bed convincing my dad to let me go. Since technically I’m driving _away_ from danger rather than towards it for once, it didn’t take much convincing. I send a mass text to the pack and to Scott to let them know what I’m doing and by eight the next morning I’m heading to my jeep with a bag full of snacks for the trip.

I’m just about to reverse out of the drive when the passenger door opens and Peter hops up into the jeep.

“Morning” I Blink at him as he casually puts his seatbelt on.

“What are you doing?...I’m going somewhere, get out!”

“Yes I know , san Francesco to get Sorbus Ash , Derek really shouldn’t leave his phone on the kitchen counter” ok…now I’m confused.

“So…ye…I’m going to san Francesco so… can you like… leave”

“No, I’m coming with you” Spluttering eyes widening I practically shout my next words.

“No you are not!” sighing as if he’s bored of this already Peter asks me

“How much money do you have exactly Stiles?” I have enough for the trip and about 75 bucks to buy the ash…

“Why?” I ask cautiously.

“Do you know how rare Sorbus ash is? It’s pretty expensive…” oh shit, shit,shit shit. I can feel my relaxing drive slipping through my fingers.

“So you’re here to give me some money?” I ask hopefully. He smirks through his reply

“No, I’m here to keep you company, then I’ll pay for the sorbus ash when we get there” narrowing my eyes at him I try to think if a way out of this.

“Maybe I’ll just call Derek for the money”

“You could, but whether I’m paying for it or not I’m still coming” sighing in defeat I stare out the front windshield for a moment “well come on then, if we want to make it there in good time we better leave, since you slept in so late”

“It’s 8am on a Saturday!”

“We should have left two hours ago” I open my mouth to argue the craziness of that suggestion but think better of it and simply pull out of the drive.

Guess I’m going on a road trip with Peter.


End file.
